You Know I'm No Good
by champagnelaughs
Summary: A one night stand turned into something more. Now Jax has to figure out if he should tell Brooke all the dark secrets that are hiding in Charming. Can he keep Brooke safe while keeping her from learning the truth? Or will he end up losing her? Will Brooke be able to look pass all the darkness of Charming and follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_You were a summer gift, one I'll always treasure. You were a dream I never wanted to wake up from. You opened my eyes to things I've never really seen._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Do you ever feel like running away? Just suddenly leaving. No note, no warning. Just getting your shit, and leaving. Well that's what Brooke Davis did, after she landed in _Los Angeles. _She didn't stop by and say hello to her mother, who was most likely at the country club, while her father was off on some business trip that was more important than picking up his own daughter at the airport. So Brooke got a cab and had the driver drive her to a BWM car dealership.

'I_'m sure he won't mind or even notice_,' Brooke thought to herself as she finished off the paperwork to her new car, thanks to her father's money.

"Hello?" Brooke said into her cellphone as she threw her purse and all her bags into the back of her new car.

"I know you're in Los Angeles," The girl said on the other line. "Come to Laguna. I haven't seen you since my family's christmas party freshman year."

"God, that was a great night," Brooke turned on her new car on and drove out of the parking lot of the dealership. "I'm on my way. Where am I meeting you?" Brooke asked. She didn't even know why she was spending the summer in Los Angeles; her parent's house was in Laguna.

"I'll text you the address. Davis, we have a lot to talk about." The blonde girl said right before she hung up on the brunette, so she could go get ready for the day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beautiful day in Laguna," Brooke mumbled to herself as she parked her car in a random drive way. Brooke was hoping that this was the right house. Just to make sure Brooke grabbed her phone out of her purse and called her blonde friend.

"Hey I think I'm here." Brooke took off her sunglass as she slowly got out of her car and walked over to the front door.

"Great! Just come in,"

Brooke laughed. "If you say so." As Brooke walked into the huge house, she was taken away by the view of the ocean. The living room which she stood in, all floor-to- ceiling tinted windows, so you could see the gorgeous view of the ocean and cliffs. Brooke had seen some beautiful houses, but this view took the cake.

"Brooke!" Ophelia, or better known as O, shouted a she ran down the stairs and hugged her tiny brunette. "I love your bangs!" O added. Ophelia was your normal Laguna girl… blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, blue eyes, but she has a flow of butterfly tattoos starting on her right shoulder, running down to her rib cage. But she wasn't like the rest of the girls there… O was basically a hippie, who loved _Chanel_

"Thanks! Whose house is this?" Brooke asked her as she kept her eyes on the view of the ocean.

"Oh, Ben and Chon. You'll meet Ben later, Chon is upstairs looking at internet porn or something," O then grabbed Brookes hand and dragged her up the stairs to meet Chon.

"Chon, take your eyes off the screen and meet the one and only Brooke Davis," O said as the two girls walked into his room.

Chon rolled his eyes as he turned around in his chair and smile at Brooke. Right away Chon, decided that Brooke was drop dead beautiful. Her brunette hair and hazel eyes were refreshing to him, since all he really saw were blondes in Laguna.

"Hey," Brooke said with her famous dimple simile. Chon smile at Brooke and gave her a small nod.

"I texted you," O told Chon as she sat down on his bed. His eyes where back on the screen.

"I didn't check… what did it say?"

"That me and Brooke were crashing here until we got sick of your ass,"

"So is Chon your real name?" Brooke asked him, as she sat down next to O.

"No, his real name is John, but we all just call him Chon. He's off the charts smart, but instead of going to college, Chon dropped out of High School one month before graduations. " O said since Chon wasn't listening to them. He was now too busy checking his emails.

As Brooke studied the man, she couldn't help but to stare at his tattoos that were on his arms. They were beautifully done. Besides the tattoos, Chon was tall, probably around Nathan's height, Brooke guessed. But unlike Nathan or Lucas, Chon had muscles, the kind of muscles you get from working out every day for hours. He was smoking hot.

O giggled a little as she watched Brooke stare at Chon… a lot of girls did. "Mind if I smoke up?" O asked Chon as she reached for the bong on the glass night stand next to his king size bed. "Brooke you wanna try it?"

Brooke didn't say anything at first. Sure she had done pot a few times before, but it was always with Peyton. Peyton…. Her once best friend, sure they had gotten over the whole Lucas thing… but it still hurt Brooke when she thought about it.

"Fuck it, sure," Brooke said to O. As of right now Brooke was running away from her problems. She was running away from the thought of Lucas and how he told her just before she left for the summer that he wanted to be with her... only her.

"Step lightly," Chon warned both of the girls.

"Good thing you're here then," Brooked joked.

"It's your afternoon," Chon said with a smirk on his face. "Take small hits Brooke, if you haven't smoked in a while,"

O lighted up and took a hit, she then hands the bong over to Brooke, who took a small hit as she felt the drug slowly take over her body. Brooke liked the feeling a little too much.

"Chon and Ben produce the best weed in the world," O said as she slowly lay down on the bed and looked over at Chon, who was shaking his head at both of the girls. "Tell me about this guy back in Tree Hill… what's his nickname, pudding?" O asked all serious like, which only made her mad when she heard Brooke laughing her ass off next to her.

"Pudding? You mean broody?" Brooke asked as she kept on laughing.

"Whatever, I'm high,"Was the only thing O said right before she listen to Brooke tell her about all the drama back in Tree Hill.

.

.

.

.

When Brooke woke up it was dark outside and she was the only one in Chon's room. Quickly Brooke stood up and made her way back down stairs, to find Chon sitting in the living room, cleaning a gun. Brooke was a little freaked out by that, but she pushed the feeling down as she walked into the living room. "Hey," Brooke said as she sat down across Chon.

"O, went to go get take out," Chon informed Brooke as he started to put his gun back together. He knew that Brooke was staring at the gun, but it needed to be cleaned.

"I'm in the Navy Seals. Did one tour over there so far," Chon muttered to Brooke. He didn't really like talking to people about what he did over there or what he saw, but he knew it would calm her down. Brooke just nodded her head what Chon said. She now felt very safe in this big house with him.

"I hope everyone likes Chinese!" O yelled as she entered the house and strolled into the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry," Brooke said with a smile as she jumped up from the chair and jogged into the kitchen to join O in piging out on Chinese.

"I talked to Ben, he should be back tomorrow from saving all the child in the third world counties," Chon said as he grabbed three beers for himself and the girls. Sitting down at the table to join in on dinner, Chon handed Brooke and O their beer.

"Yay, I missed him," O said with a huge smile on her face.

"Only because you're fucking him," Chon said with a huge smile on his face, as he watched O's face turn red.

O quickly changed the topic. "Brooke, I texted my mom, so she can tell your mother, that you're with me. Since they have the same group of friends,"

"Don't you mean followers" Brooke said back to O. It was true their moms' were like the mean girls of Laguna, while when Brooke's mother spent time at her third house.

"In a few days after Ben gets back, we have to make some runs," Chon told O as he took a drink of his beer. Chon was only telling O, so the she and Brooke would know not to come to the house. Ben had only one rule when it came to O and their drug business, when they made their runs O was not to go along, no matter what.

"Okay, me and Brooke will spend the day at the beach," O loved spending the day soaking up the sun and flirting with the guys. Chon nodded his head and went back to his dinner.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, are you and Wendy going to try to work things out," Opie asked his best friend. He knew that Jax had a huge problem with Wendy and her heroin addiction, which he had a right to be, it was taking over her life.

"Does Donna know about Sarah?" Jax asked, changing the topic so he didn't have to face the hard facts about Wendy.

"Yes and she also knows that I know about Matt," While Opie was in jail, Donna had a thing with some guy she had met through a friend and when Opie found out… it didn't end well for Matt.

"We should probably get back to the clubhouse, before Clay or Piney murders us," Jax hopped of the park bench and started to walk back to his bike. He and Opie figured it was time to take a little break from working on a car that got smashed up by a deer. Both of the guys were doing the bitch work for a week, because they had almost fucked a new deal for the club. But hey, it wasn't their fault that they though the two Laguna boys were pussy.

"I bet they didn't even notice,"

"Maybe, but I bet Gemma did,"Jax shouted over the roar of his bike starting up.

* * *

**_AN:_**

Story takes place before season one for SOA and in the middle of season three and four of OTH.

So what do you guys think? Should I keeping going with this story? Also if you have read my other Jax and Brooke story... I am going to take it down and re-do it. I didn't like how it was turning out. Sorry for any errors, I am looking for a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

_There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life or you're the one that will change theirs._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brooke come on, I'm sick of the beach," O said as she started to grab her beach towel and her water bottle.

"How? And where are we going?" Brooke asked the blonde as she put her white shorts and black tank top back on. She knew whatever O was planning, it was going to end in them either spending a lot of money or bugging Ben, who had come back to the United States two days ago from Africa.

"We're going to spy on Chon and Ben," O said with a huge smile on her face as she walked over to her Mini Cooper, with Brooke following right behind her. Everything was like a game to O.

"We can't! They're going to meet up with some gang or something," Brooke said as she quickly looked around the parking lot to make sure no one heard her.

"We won't get caught and we're taking your car,"

"Fine, but if they do find us…I'm saying you kidnapped me," Brooke said with a small laugh as O started to drive back to Ben and Chon's house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, so I texted Ben and told him we were going to the mall," O told Brooke as they got into her car. O could not wait see how Ben and Chon worked their magic.

"Where are we going again?" For the life of her, Brooke couldn't remember the name of the town. Waiting to get a reply back from O, Brooke started to head north on the highway_. 'I hope this is the right way.' _Brooke thought to herself as she looked around at the highway signs knowing that they were probably going to end up getting lost.

"The town is called Charming," O mumbled to Brooke as she dug into her purse looking for something to snack on. "Funny name right?" O asked as she watched Brooke shake her head with a laugh.

"The GPS says that we should be there in an hour. When did the guys leave?" Brooke glanced down at the GPS app that was on her cellphone then back at the road, just to make sure she didn't miss the exit.

"They left ten minutes before we did,"

.

.

.

.

.

"So why are we meeting up with these guys again?" Jax asked Clay as he threw his cigarette on the ground. He didn't understand why they were having a meeting with two Laguna guys who sold weed. The club didn't handle drugs and he had more important things to handle right now.

"I just want to meet with them and let them know who runs this town," Clay told the younger man, as he watched as an all-black car drive down the road. "They're here," Clay called out as he and Tig started to make their way over to the now parked car.

After the meet and greet, Clay, Jax, Tig, Ben and Chon sat down on a picnic bench in the middle of the park. Tig was the one who told Clay that a public place would be a good idea to have the first meet, since they had no idea what to suspect from the two men.

"Let's get down to the point," Clay started to say as he quickly scanned the park. "We don't care if you sell it here, as long as no trouble starts. We have our own business to run."

"Okay," Ben said. Clay nodded his head.

"Now before you give the drugs to the local dealers or should I say teenagers, you're going to go through Jax, my son… Just to make sure everything is running smoothly,"

"I see nothing wrong with that." Ben said as he glanced over at Chon; seeing that he wasn't even paying attention to the meeting. He was too busy keeping watch with Tig.

.

.

.

.

.

"You parked too far away," O told Brooke as she tried to get a better view of the guys, who were still sitting at the park.

"I didn't want them to see us," Brooke decided that she was not going to take in any part of O's spy game, so once she parked the car, Brooke laid back in the driver seat and closed her eyes. "Any cute guys?" Brooke open one eye and looked over at O, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"There's an old guy with gray hair, there's an older guy standing next to Chon… wait I see a blonde guy," O said with a smile on her face. "I think he's your type, Davis," O shook Brooke's shoulder as she added "He totally is!"

"Do you think the guys will take us out to dinner tonight?" Brooke asked as she sat up in the seat and looked down at her cell to see that she had a text message from Haley.

"Yeah they will. Let's head back, I don't want them to beat us home," O told Brooke as she put her sunglasses back on. O could tell that Brooke didn't want to talk about guys. She knew that Brooke was still dealing with the whole Lucas thing, but O thought that Brooke should forget about Lucas and find a new guy. "I was hoping for some action," O was a little upset that the meeting was boring… she was hoping for at least some yelling.

"You watch too many movies,"

.

.

.

.

.

As Jax watched Chon and Ben drive off he asked "So they really grow the best weed in the world?" It was really hard for Jax to believe that. How could two guys be able to do that?

"Yeah," Clay simple said back to Jax. "They should be coming up here again within a month with the weed. I want you and Opie to help them out with anything they need,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wendy?" Jax called out as he walked into his house, to find the living room a mess. Jax mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his room, there he found Wendy lying on the bed. "Wendy?" Jax said as he took a few step closer. He didn't wait to scare her, if she was sleeping.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Jax yelled as he shook her shoulder. On the bed was a needle. Not wanting to lose his cool, Jax took a deep breath and counted to ten. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him. Wendy had told him that she has gone to rehab and got cleaned, for their unborn child.

"WENDY!" Jax shouted as he ran his hands over his face.

"What..." Wendy mumbled as she slowly stood up and put her hands to her forehead. She was coming down from her high and she already wanted to shoot up again.

"What the fuck is that!" Jax pointed to the needle on the bed. "You're fucking pregnant!"

"I know…" Was the only thing she said back to him.

"Are you sure about that? You promised me! How could you fucking do this?"

"You know what, fuck you and your fucking club," Wendy shouted as she stood up and stared at Jax. "Maybe if your mother would get off my back, I wouldn't have to get high all the time," Jax just stared at her, not saying a word.

After either of them not saying a word for five minutes, Wendy spoke up, "You don't have any say in my life or the baby's,"

"Wendy, please…"

"No. Now get out," Wendy stared him down. She was done with everything, the club, Jax and his fucking crazy ass mother.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How did it go?" O asked Ben as he and Chon walked through the front door of their house. She couldn't help but to smile as Ben walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"It went really well," Ben couldn't wait to start selling the weed to in Charming, they would make more money and even maybe become allies with the Sons.

One could only hope right?

As Brooke watched Ben and O talk, she couldn't help but think how perfect they were for one another. They were both hippies in their own way. Ben with his short curly brown hair, dark brown eyes was the soul of the group. He lived by the Dalai Lama. His main saying to Chon was, 'don't fuck with the people'.

"Brooke and I want to go out tonight," O told Ben as she glanced over at Brooke who was texting on her cellphone. She had no idea that Chon was staring at her.

"Sure, let's do it," said Chon. He was sick of Chinese food that O always had to get when she was high, which was almost every night.

"Great!" Brooke said with a huge smile on her face as got up off of the chair and grabbed O's arm, so they could go get ready.

Once both girls where upstairs, Ben asked Chon in a low voice just to make sure O or Brooke wouldn't hear them. "You like her," It was so easy for Ben to tell and for O as well.

"Brooke?" Chon asked with a small smile. He knew he couldn't lie to his best friend, but he also knew that he and Brooke would never work out. She lived in North Caroline and she was dealing with her own problems. "Yeah I do, but you know..."

"Who says you can't have a summer fling," Ben told Chon as he lit up his bong and took a hit.

Chon didn't say anything back to Ben, but he knew his best friend had a point. He just lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He figured he could take a power nap, since it would take Brooke and O about two hours to get ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O what are you going to get?" Brooke asked as she glanced down at the menu. She had no clue what to get, everything sounded amazing to her.

"Probably get the lobster,"

"You always get th-" Ben started to say but his voice was lost, when a waiter dropped a tray of glasses and plates causing Chon to grab Brooke's arm and dive under the table. He automatically grabbed for his gun, which isn't there. By now the whole restaurant was staring at them.

"Chon," Brooke said in a calming voice, as she touched his shoulder. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Chon turned around and looked at Brooke. After a few seconds of staring her in the eyes, it hit him that they were in the Coyote Grill and not overseas. Chon doesn't move from his spot, he had too much adrenaline going through his body.

"So… how is it going down here?" Ben asked as he crawled under the table over to Brooke and Chon. O couldn't help but to laugh at Ben. Both Ben and O knew that Chon would get flashbacks and sometimes he would even get horrible nightmares, but they never talked about it because Chon wouldn't. So instead of making a big issue out of it, they all just turned it into a joke. It always seemed to calm Chon down.

"Oh, you know… where's just hanging out," Brooke said back to Ben, as their waiter walked up to the table and stared at them for a few minutes. The waiter then squatted down next to the three with a smile. "May I tell you about or specials for tonight?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," Gemma told her son as she blew smoke out of her nose. There was no hiding that Gemma did not like Wendy one bit. "She's addicted to heroin and she's pregnant with your kid. She needs to get clean,"

"And you don't think I know that?" Jax snapped as he started to pace back and forth again. He had no clue what to do. Wendy wouldn't get clean… when she would try it would never last long. "What should I do?"

"Be there for her, and you know the club will also help out. If she won't get clean then it's her own fault. "Jax nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll let her stay at my place and I'll take my old room at the clubhouse," Jax knew that he and Wendy were never going to get back together, too much shit had happened between, but he wished for his unborn child that they could at least be civil. "Could you start checking up on her? She doesn't want to see me," Jax said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Sure, Hun." Gemma stood up and hugged her son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

**Guest #1** – I'm glad that you like it! It means a lot to me. I don't want to give too much away but the tree hill gang will be in my story... remember Brooke just left Tree Hill for the summer. Haha but not to worry, Peyton will not be in my story a lot.

**Guest #2** – I am glad you like the whole Jax/Brooke idea. I don't know if you watch the show, but every time I do… I can't help but to think that Brooke would be better for Jax then Tara.

**fallenangel009** – Well hello there! Awe I'm so glad that you like this story! Savages is an awesome movie! I probably watched it like four times when I got the DVD haha. Have you read the book? The book is also pretty good.

**Guest #3** – It's like you read my mind… or hacked into my laptop. You're just going to have to wait and see what happens with those three.

I' am so glad that everyone likes my story and I want to thank everyone for the reviews/follows/favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like, James Dean, for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Holy fuck," Brooke mumbled as she rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow closer to face. As she took a deep breath and thought that just maybe if she kept her eyes closed she would be able to fall back asleep. That thought quickly died, when she noticed that the sheets weren't silk like the guest bedroom ones. "Shit," Brooke said as she sat up and looked around the room, she was in Chon's bed. Thinking the worst, Brooke slowly lifted the covers to see that she was also wearing one of his shirts_. 'At least I'm not naked'_ Brooke thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Morning," Chon said to Brooke as he walked in to his room, from a six mile run.

"Hey," Brooke wasn't for sure what to do… she couldn't remember one thing that happened last night. "Umm… did we?"

Chon chuckled. "No. Last night I found you in my bathroom, hugging the toilet. You had puke all over your dress, so I cleaned you up,"

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Brooke hide her face in her hands as she felt her face turn a little red. She couldn't believe she had gotten that drunk and the fact that Chon had to undress her and re-dress her.

"Its fine," Chon said as he grabbed some clothes out of his dresser. As he started to walk over to his bathroom, he stopped when he saw the look on Brooke's face as she checked her cellphone.

"You okay?"

"I' been staying with you guys, for a month now and neither of my parents have tried to call at all," Brooke knew she should be use to it, but she just couldn't. Parents weren't supposed act like this.

"Brooke, spend a week with them and if it turns out badly just come back and stay the rest of the summer here,"

Brooke couldn't help but to smile at Chon. "I guess you're right. I'll leave after lunch," Brooke then hopped off of the bed and left Chon's room, so he could take a shower. "I'm keeping this shirt!" Chon heard Brooke yell as he shut the bathroom door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mother where are you going?" Brooke asked as she tossed the newest _Vogue _magazine on the couch and walked into the kitchen. It had been three days since Brooke showed up at her parent's house. Three days and she already wanted to go back to Laguna or even Tree Hill at this point. Brooke hadn't seen her father yet and she only saw her mother in the morning for about twenty minutes.

"Brooke, just because you show up, doesn't mean I have to change my plans," Victoria said as she glanced down at her phone then at her daughter. "Go shopping or something," Victoria said over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door.

"It was great spending time with you," Brooke muttered as the front door closed.

As the day dragged on, Brooke spent most of her time talking to Haley. Since Haley left Tree Hill to start her singing career, her and Brooke had become best friends. She knew she needed to go out and have some fun, but she had no friends here. Even if she did, Brooke wouldn't want to spend time with them, she just wanted to sit and drink until she couldn't even remember her name. Brooke just couldn't get over the fact that her own parents didn't want to spend any time with their only daughter. Did they hate her that much? Or was their own career and social life more important to them?

"See ya," Brooke said to an empty house as she grabbed her purse and walked out of house, towards her car. She wasn't for sure where to go, all she knew she wanted to go somewhere far away… away from the depressing house and away from parents who never cared about her. And that's when the idea came to her… Charming. Small town, no one would have a clue to who she was. It sounded perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jax, you should come to the bar with me and Sarah," Opie said as he cleaned the oil off of his hands. He knew that Jax was still having a hard time with Wendy and the reports that he would get from Gemma only made it worse for him.

"I don't know," He really didn't feel like being the third wheel.

"I'll buy all the beer," Opie knew that would get Jax. "And if you get bored you can always leave… but I'll call you a fucking pussy,"

"Okay, but let's get this car done," Jax knew that if they would leave the car like this, Clay would shoot them tomorrow morning.

.

.

.

.

.

"What about her?" Sarah asked both Opie and Jax, as she watched a red-head walk into the bar. She and Opie were trying to find Jax a girl for then night and it wasn't going so well. Jax glanced over at the red-head and shook his head; He didn't even know how Sarah had talked him into his stupid game.

"She's a groupie," Opie said as he stood up to grab more beer for the three.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sarah asked as she looked back at the girl, then at Jax who was now laughing at her.

"She fucked Tig," Jax said as he watched Opie walk back to the table.

"Well I give up then," Sarah couldn't figure out why Jax was being so picky… it wasn't like he was going to fall in love with any of the girls that she or Opie picked out.

"Thank god," Jax mumbled loud enough for only Opie to hear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What about her?" Opie asked Jax, as he watched a tiny brunette walked in and head straight over to the bartender. An hour after Sarah had told the men that she was done, Opie took over. He was having better luck than Sarah, but Jax still said no at each girl who his best friend picked out.

"Looks like she's jail bate," Sarah added in as she watched Jax look at the brunette head to toe.

"She is beautiful, but I don't know..." Jax said before he took a drink of his beer. At this point Jax was ready to head back, but he knew if he did he would get shit from all the guys. But there was something about this girl… she had this light to her, that he want… no needed, someone to change his life.

"Come on dude, go talk to her," Opie said as he put his arm around Sarah. He could tell that Jax was thinking it over… he just needed a little push.

"Fin, but if she turns me down…. You're buying the beer tomorrow night," Jax said as he stood up and started to make his way over to the brunette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Brooke walked into the bar, she could feel all eyes on her. She would normally love it, but tonight it made her sick to her stomach. She just wanted to be alone and drink her pain away. The pain that was caused from her parents and from Lucas, the boy would always knew the right thing to say to her, the boy who broke her heart.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the bar asked Brooke as she sat down.

"Something strong," Brooke replied back as she glanced down at her cellphone, to find that she had no text messages.

"Hey" Said a voice as Brooke took her shot. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Brooke couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She wasn't even in the bar for ten minutes and already some loser was hitting on her._'You have to be kidding me' _Brooke thought. The last thing she wanted to deal with tonight was some horny guy looking for an easy fuck.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Brooke said right before she turned to face the guy. Once Brooke got a good look at the guy she was already wishing she didn't open her mouth.

"Just one drink," Jax said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I'm Brooke by the way,"

"I'm Jax. My friends are over there, care to join us?" Jax asked the tiny brunette as he grabbed both of their drinks, that he ordered.

"Why not,"

Jax couldn't help but to smile when he heard Brooke's answer. As they walked over to the table, he could see Opie shaking his head and giving Sarah a ten dollar bill. Of course they turned it into a bet. "Opie, Sarah, this is Brooke," He told the couple as he and Brooke sat down at the table.

.

.

.

.

.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked the group as she finished off her sixth beer. To her it felt like it was five o'clock in the morning, but she knew it was just the alcohol.

"A little after one," Brooke told the blonde as she put her cellphone in her back pocket, after she checked the time.

"Well fuck me," Sarah said with a laugh.

"Later" Opie mumbled, which caused Brooke and Jax to laugh.

"Well, are you guys ready to leave?" Jax sure was. He was sick of the bar and he was sick of Sarah's drunken ass. He could only deal with her personality for so long. Jax could also tell that all three of them were itching to have some fun.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked as she followed them out of the bar and into the parking lot. She stopped dead when she saw Opie and Jax walk over to their bikes.

"What's the matter? Never been on a bike before?" Sarah asked the younger girl, as she sat on the back of Opie's. Brooke shook her head.

"So Brooke you wanna join us for a ride?" Jax asked as he walked over to her. He could tell that she was a little freaked out and she had every right to be. Brooke had just met him. "Do you trust me?" Jax reached out for her hand.

For some reason Brooke did trust him. It had something to do with the way he looked at her… it made her feel safe like nothing in the world could touch her. "Yes." Brooke whispered as she placed her hand in his and walked over to his bike.

"Wrap your arms around me," Jax shouted to Brooke as he started up his bike. He couldn't hide his smile when he felt her arms go around him.

The four of them drove around Charming for about an hour, until Opie and Sarah left to go to her house. It didn't take a genius to figure out what those two were going to do.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pull over!" Brooke shouted as they drove passed a tattoo parlor.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Jax asked the tiny brunette as she hopped off the bike and started to make her way down the street.

"I want to get a tattoo," She knew it was a crazy idea to get one at two in the morning, but she didn't care. Brooke was having the time of her life.

"Can I help you two?" A guy at the front desk of the tattoo parlor asked as they walked in.

"Yes, you can. I want to get a tattoo," Brooke told the man with her famous dimple smile.

"Okay, do you know what you want?" The guy asked as he grabbed some papers for her to fill out.

"Yeah I have a picture on my cellphone," Brooke then showed the guy the picture on her cellphone.

"Okay, just do this paperwork and I'll go draw out your tattoo," Brooke nodded her head.

Once the paperwork was filled out and the tattoo artist drew the design, Brooke found herself in the back of the parlor, holding Jax's hand. So far she was doing a good job of not moving, but then again the tattoo artist had just started.

"So who did the drawing?" Jax asked as he watched Brooke's face. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at her. Her face expressions were cracking him up.

"My friend, O. She drew it for me one night after she decided that just having one tattoo wasn't good enough for me." Brooke told Jax as she squeezed his hand. But what Brooke failed to mention was O was high off her ass when she told Brooke that.

"She did an amazing job,"

After thirty minutes the tattoo was done and the artist was paid. "Can you take a picture of it? Brooke asked Jax as she lifted her shirt, showing the right side of her rib cage that was now inked with a beautiful feather that was done in black and white with gray shading. She couldn't wait to send the picture to O and Haley.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Brooke listen to Jax talk about Charming and his high school years, she couldn't stop staring at his mouth when he spoke. _'I bet he knows how to kiss. Perfect kisses, too. Ones that weren't wet and gross, but the kind that curled toes. I needed to stop looking at him in general.' _Brooke thought as she ran her right hand through her hair. She was pulled from her thoughts, when Jax said "Follow me,"

"Where are we?" Brooke whispered as she grabbed Jax's hand and followed him through a door, leaving his bike in a parking lot of some body shop.

"My family owns this place," Jax whispered as they walked passed the bar and down the hallway to Jax's room. He didn't want to wake up Tig and his 'girl' who were sleeping on the couch in the bar area.

"Your room?" Brooke asked as she slowly started to walk around the room, taking everything in. They looked at each other for a minute, not saying anything, but Brooke could feel the air between them shift. It became thick, sultry, and tangible—like when the air changes right before a storm. She could feel its power envelop her as it brushed across her skin. Even though Brooke couldn't see it, she knew a storm was coming.

"For now," Was the only thing Jax said as he took a few steps closer to her, causing Brooke to walk backwards, until her back hit the wall. As he got closer to her, she couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea. She knew nothing good would come out of this, but yet she didn't care. She wanted him to kiss her, she had thought about it all night.

Jax put both hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close, pinning Brooke to the wall. Brooke just stood there frozen against the wall, as Jax bent his head down; he lightly kissed her on the lips, just to see what she would do.

"Finally," Brooke muttered against his lips, which caused Jax to smile.

He then kissed her again, but only this time the kiss was rough. He wanted to show Brooke that she was driving him crazy. As Brooke kissed him back, she put her hands under his shirt and slowly moved them over his abs to his chest. Not waiting any longer, Jax picked Brooke up and walked over to his bed, his mouth not leaving hers. Brooke laughed a little when her body hit the bed. She decided right then and there… that she wasn't going to worry about all the 'what if's' and all the things that could go wrong.

"Darling, you know I'm no good right?" Jax whispered as he kissed her on the lips, slowly moving to her jaw line then to her neck. He wanted her to warn her, before they got too far. He wasn't prince charming or even a hero. Hell, he was part of a motorcycle gang.

"Who says I'm looking for a good guy," Brooke softly bite his ear lobe, as she ran her hands through his blonde hair. She could tell that she was driving him crazy with biting his ear lobe.

Hovering over Brooke, Jax pulled her hands from the back of his neck and teasingly tugged her shirt up little by little. Biting her lip, Brooke lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, knowing what was going to happened next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter Brooke meets Gemma. Again I want to thank everyone who is taking the time to leave reviews/reading and following this story… I love reading what you guys have to say. The lyrics at the top are from the song 'Blue Jeans' By Lana Del Rey. Also sorry for any errors, still looking for a beta reader.

**Guest one** – I'm glad you like where the story is going already :) Just wait, I got some pretty BA ideas. I'm also glad you agree with me about the Tara thing. I just really dislike her. I can tell you one thing for sure; Tara will not be in this story a lot at all.

**Guest two** – I'm guessing you are a Chon fan? Then you are going to love the future chapters of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

_There's something about you that makes me smile._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brooke lay on Jax's bed, with him next to her, her hair in a mess bun, and wearing one of his oversize shirts. She felt so alive. So complete. Even though she felt those things, she knew that she was just another girl and Brooke was okay with that. As she watched him sleep, she couldn't help but to look at the huge tattoo on his back. _'Sons of Anarchy?' _Brooke asked herself. _'What the hell is that?'_

"Morning," Came a sleepy voice as he leaned over and kissed Brooke on the lips. In the instant their lips met, there was a flicker of something almost electrical that made him believe the feeling would last forever.

Brooke smile at Jax, as she said "Hey stranger," She really didn't know what else to say.

"Want some breakfast?" Jax asked as he grabbed his shirt and jeans. Jax then tossed Brooke her skinny jeans, so she could get dressed as well. He was just glad that Brooke hadn't woken up when his cellphone went off a few hours ago. Clay had called him to tell him that Ben and Chon were heading to Charming and that he needed to get his ass up. It only took about two hours, but the whole time Jax was with the two Laguna guys, he was worried that Brooke would wake up to find that he wasn't there.

"Only if I can have pie,"

"I'm sure I can make that happened,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jackson, I need you to go help Bobby across town," Gemma said to her son as she turned around to see Jax walking into the bar area with a tiny brunette right behind him. The smile on her face turned to a small frown. Gemma did not want another groupie hanging out at the clubhouse 24/7.

"Mom, this is Brooke… Brooke this is my mom, Gemma," Jax said right before he grabbed a piece of bacon off of the bar counter. Then he added as he watched his mom, looked at Brooke head to toe. "I'll go help him now," Brooke gave Jax a small wave as she walked over to Gemma.

Could this get any more awkward?

"Do you need any help?" The young brunette asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Gemma grabbed eight plates and handed them to Brooke. "Just put them on the table over there. Then we can go to my house to grab the rest of the food," Brooke nodded her head and did what Gemma asked her to do.

"Do you always cook breakfast for everyone that works here?"

"Twice a month, we're one big family here," Then Gemma asked. "So Brooke how did you meet my son?" Gemma was dying to know, not only because she was nosey but because she wanted to know what she could say or not say around the young girl.

"Um, we meet last night at the bar." Brooke said as her face slowly started to turn red. She didn't know what was more embarrassing the fact that Jax's mother just asked her that, or the fact that his mother was now thinking the worse of her.

"So you're not from here?" Gemma couldn't help but to smile. She was so glad that Brooke was not a groupie.

"Nope, just visiting," Brooke said back to the older woman, as she followed her out of the bar area and into the parking lot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Since Brooke and I cooked all the food, we are not cleaning up," Gemma said to the group sitting at the table at lunch time. There was no way in hell that Gemma was going to get stuck with the bitch work, when she cooked.

"Why did you look at me, when you said that?" Juice asked as he took a big bite of his toast.

"Cause you skipped out of doing the dishes last month!" Opie yelled from across the table, causing Sarah to cover her ears, she was hung over. Juice just rolled his eyes and stuffed his face.

"Brooke, I save you a seat," Sarah didn't want Brooke to feel left out since Jax wasn't back yet. She knew what it felt like to be the new girl and it was not fun.

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she sat down next to the Sarah and started to fill her plate scramble eggs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After breakfast the young motorcycle gang member and the high school 'it girl' from a small town, found themselves sitting on the roof of the body shop/clubhouse. Jax couldn't get over Brooke's smile, her dimples… it was all addicting to him. He never wanted to see her without that smile on her face.

"So… When do I need to take you back to your car? I'm sure you have more than a few people worried about you," Even though, Jax asked Brooke that, he didn't want her to leave.

Brooke didn't answer Jax right away. She was stuck on the part of people who were 'worried' about her. There really weren't a lot of people who made that list. Sure there was Haley, but Brooke had texted her honey blonde friend every day since she left Tree Hill. Then there was O, Ben and Chon, Brooke knew for a fact that at least two of them were not worried, because she had also been texting O. Chon was a little worried about Brooke, but that was a whole different story. Last two people who came to Brooke's mind, where her parents… if you could call them that.

"I'm staying with a few friends in Laguna. They know where I am,"

"Laguna?" Jax asked with raised eyebrows. _'Small world,'_ he thought as he watched Juice leave the clubhouse. "So you can leave in a few days… if you wanted to..."

Brooke laughed a little. She knew what Jax was hinting at, he wanted her to stay with him. "Well, if I have a good reason to stay," Brooke said with her famous dimple smile.

Jax cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her on the lips. He didn't want Brooke to leave, and Jax knew it was crazy to have these feelings for someone who he just met.

When he kissed Brooke, to her it felt like being born again. It felt right, like his lips were meant to kiss her and only her. Brooke had never thought that way about any other guy and it scared her to death.

"Well I guess that's a good reason to stay," Brooke mumbled against Jax's lips, as she felt him smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O, have you heard anything from Brooke?" Chon asked as he grabbed a water bottle and his Subway sandwich, before he walked back into the living room. Chon was a little worried about Brooke, since she left four days ago to see her parents. He knew what it was like to have parents who didn't care.

"I talked to her last night, clam your shit down lover boy," O was about to pull her blonde hair out of her skull. Chon was driving her crazy… he need to get laid and fast! "How about we all go out tonight," O said as she stared at Chon's food. She knew that she should had gotten Subway for dinner.

"I'm game," Ben called out as he walked the down the stairs to join his best friend and girlfriend.

"Good, Chon you don't get a say in it," Chon playful rolled his eyes. "I want to go to the new night club that just open," Before the two men could say anything, O got up off the floor and head up to Ben's room to get ready.

"She always does that." Chon mumbled right before O yelled from Ben's room, "I wanna stop at Subway, for dinner!" Ben couldn't help but to laugh at his girlfriend, even though O was tiny, she ate like a guy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if this chapter was more on the boring side. I had to get this chapter done before I could dive into the drama. (Clay meets Brooke) Also sorry for any errors! Like always, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read/follow/review.

**Guest One** – I'm glad you like the Jax/Brooke loving part. Just wait until later in the story.

**Guest Two** – Thank you and Thanks! You're so nice! I'm thinking of doing a Chon/Jax friendship, but it would be towards the end.

**Kmgproductionz** – Oh boy, where do I start?! First of all thank you for the awesome and funny reviews. I was seriously laughing my ass off when I read them. Also I am a fan of your story 'Use Somebody' I'm jealous that I never thought of that idea! Don't worry, Chon will get some loving and I am so thinking of doing the whole Jax/Chon/Brooke thing… but how deep it will go, no clue yet. OMG, you like Lana Del Rey!? I think we just became best friends and 'Blue Jeans' is kind of the theme song to this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

_Living in the garden of evil_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, I have to ask," Sarah started to say to Brooke, as she put her dark brunette almost black hair up in a ponytail. "Is Jax great in bed?" Sarah was dying to know, she always thought that he would be a freak in bed.

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh at what Sarah had just asked her. At first Brooke didn't say a word, she just looked at Sarah. The tiny brunette had to admit, Sarah was very pretty with her very dark brunette hair, olive color skin and brown eyes. If Brooke had to pick a celebrity that Sarah looked like, she would have to say Eva Longoria. Only Sarah had an edgy twist to her style and look.

"Come on, I know you guys have sex like every night," Sarah added after not getting an answer from Brooke.

"He is," Brooke said with a grin, which made her dimples show. "He's rough, like slam you against the wall… kind of rough,"

"I knew it!" Sarah yelled a little too loud as she out her black flip-flops on.

"What about Opie? The younger girl asked, as she followed Sarah out of her house and over to her car. The girls were on their way to the local strip mall.

"He's not rough or anything like that," Sarah paused, as she tried to figure out the best way to explain Opie in bed. "He's…He's more caring, like the total opposite of Jax," Brooke nodded her head, as she watched a red truck pass them on the highway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I need to stop drinking," O mumbled to herself as she grabbed a water bottle and took a big drink from it. It tasted like heaven to her. She, Ben and Chon went out last night. Let's just say things got a little too crazy for them and that was saying something. O's head shot up when she heard someone walking down the stairs. _'Could you be anymore louder?' _To O it sounded and felt like an elephant was coming down the stairs and not a human being.

"Hey!" O said in her most preppy voice with huge smile on her face. The smile on her face quickly turned into a scowl, when she saw that Chon's one night stand was wearing one of his shirts. That pissed O off. "You're wearing one of his shirts?"

Chon's one night stand looked down at the shirt she was wearing then back at O. With a look on her face that said 'duh' "Yeah I am, what are you…his maid or something?"

"Sometimes I am and sometimes I even take out the trash for them," O couldn't help herself, the slut was asking for it. "And speaking of trash… there's the front door," The look of the girl's face, was cracking O up. Chon's one night stand gave O an evil glare before she headed towards the front door.

"It was nice meeting you!" O yelled as she watched the girl slam the door shut.

"That wasn't very nice," Ben said with a laugh as he walked up behind O and put his arms around her small waist.

"Well she wasn't very nice,"

Ben exhale noisily. "Wanna come with me? I gotta check up on the warehouses." Ben and Chon grew their weed in old warehouses around Laguna.

"Sure, why not," O turned around and kissed Ben on the lips. "God knows when Chon will wake up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for taking me shopping again" Brooke said to Sarah as she started to look through a rack full of shirts.

"Well since you're staying here, I couldn't let you keep walking around in Jax's shirts. Gemma would probably flip shit if she saw you wearing any more of his clothes." Brooke had worn Jax's shirts for the last week now. After the second day of staying there, Sarah took Brooke to the local mall, so Brooke could get the basic items that she would need. Now though, Brooke wanted to get tank tops and shirts, because she was sick of borrowing Sarah's and Jax's clothes. So the girls went to local strip mall, but that wasn't the only reason why Sarah took Brooke there. Clay and the rest of the members of the club where back in town.

"Do you think Jax was acting a little odd this morning?" Brooke closed the dressing room door and started to try on the clothes that she picked out. There was something about the way Jax acted, that made bells in her head go off.

"Clay; his step-father is back in town… from a business trip," Before Sarah and Brooke left to go to her house, Jax had corner Sarah and made her promise to keep Brooke always from the clubhouse as long as she could. Jax did not want Brooke to meet Clay; in fact Jax would do anything in his power to make sure she never met the devil. "Are you almost done?" Sarah asked as she looked at her cell to see that Opie had texted her. She couldn't hide her grin.

"Yes, I am," Brooke strolled out of the dressing room and over to the checkout line. Her arms full of clothes.

"Thank god! No one told me that you were one of those crazy shopping ladies," Sarah was not one of those girls, she hated to shop and being at the mall since 10 in the morning… made her want to shoot herself or drink a whole bottle of whiskey.

"Ha ha, very funny, but you'll be happy to know that I am ready to head back," Brooke was dying to take a nap. Her power shopping trip had worn her out.

"You are?" Sarah asked with a hint of panic in her voice. She still had two more hours before she could take Brooke back to the clubhouse. "You wanna grab some food?" Sarah was praying to God that Brooke would say yes, she did not want to see the look on Both Opie's and Jax's face when she and Brooke showed up two hours early.

"No, I just wanna go back and crash,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you guys doing back already?" Opie asked as he grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her away from Tig and the other men.

"I tried, I really did,"

Opie nodded his head and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Brooke walked down the hallway to Jax's room, she stopped dead as she watched an older man walk out of the room. She quickly started to walk pass him, but stopped when she heard, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Um, into Jax's room," Brooke muttered as she looked at the man, then at her hands, which were slowly turning red from the heavy shopping bags. There was something about the man standing before her that terrified her to death. Brooke couldn't figure out if it was the way he looked at her, with those unfriendly eyes or the vibe he was giving off. Either way, she knew that she would never want to be caught in a dark alley with him.

"And why do you think you need to go in there?" Clay asked as he roughly pushed Brooke into the wall and part of the door frame to Jax's room.

Brooke hissed in pain when her back hit the edge of the door frame. "I-I- umm," Brooke started to say but her ability to speak was lost.

"Listen here," Clay took a step closer to Brooke and glared at her. "You need to get this through pretty little head; Jax doesn't care about you at all. To him you are just some easy fuck and nothing more," With that being said, Clay slammed his hand against the wall right next to Brooke's head causing her to jump a little. The old man then left a stunned Brooke in the hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell was that noise coming from the hallway?" Gemma asked Clay as she took a puff of her cigarette. She slowly made her way over to the picnic bench by the front door to the bar area. She was hoping that Jax and Clay didn't into another argument.

"It was nothing," Clay mumbled. Then he added after he got the look from Gemma. "I was just scaring some groupie."

"What did she look like?"

"Some pretty brunette. To tell you the truth she kind of reminded me of someone,"

"Who?" Gemma knew that Clay was talking about Brooke. She was the only girl who Clay did not know. A part of her did feel sorry for Brooke, but then the other part of Gemma thought that it was good that Clay scared her. Brooke did not belong in this kind of life and there was no way in hell that, Gemma was going to let Jax throw his future plans away for some girl that he meet at a bar a week ago.

"Just forget what I said," Clay said over his shoulder as he walked away from Gemma, who was still smoking her cigarette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brooke?" Jax called out as he walked into his bedroom, he scanned the room to find her shopping bags near the bed, but no Brooke. As Jax walked further in his room, he heard running water coming from the bathroom. A huge smile crept on his tan face; as he pushed the bathroom door open, to find that Brooke in fact was not in the shower or naked. It was just the sink that was running…poor guy.

"What happened to your back?" Jax asked as he gently touched the small part of Brooke's back that had a pretty large bruise on it. Brooke flinched in pain. As he waited for her answer, Jax could feel his rage level rise.

Brooke carefully put her shirt back on, as she tried to think of the best way to tell Jax what happened to her. She knew whatever she told him, it was just going to piss him off.

As Jax waited for an answer, Brooke couldn't help but to think about the week she had stayed here. It felt like something out of a fairy tale for Brooke. Every day she fell a little more head over heels for Jax. There was just something about the man standing behind her, that made her feel strong and safe, like nothing in world could hurt her. Not her parents, not Lucas, not Peyton, no one. She didn't want to have this bliss time come crashing down around her, because of something Clay did.

Not being able to take Jax's stare any longer Brooke whispered in a raspy voice "Clay." She then turned off the running water and turned around to face him. The look on Jax's face was a mixer of rage and pain.

And that's all it took for the young man to lose his cool.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! First I just want to say sorry about the long wait! I went on a mini vacation with a group of friends, then my summer classes started (I'm getting my AA degree, before I transfer to a four year college in the fall) then it was my birthday :) So I just had to go out with my friends (I paid for it later… the toilet was my best friend) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Also, I went back over my chapters, just to make sure that everything was flowing well… and oh my god! I am so sorry for the silly errors. I seriously did a hand to face movement in embarrassment. I will try to do a better job at proof reading, but I can't promise anything. Proof reading is my weakness, unlike shopping.

P.s. Next chapter might be rate M. So if you can't find the story, just change the rating thing lol. :)

**kelsey112 –** Sure! I will most likely write a Chon/Brooke story, since everyone likes those two and want them to be together or have a thing. I am working on a total of four stores right now, so as soon as I get one done, I will start a Chon/Brooke story.

**Guest One –**Awe, thank you! I'm glad you didn't think that the last chapter was boring! I was a little worried about chapter four.

**Kmgproductionz – **I'm glad you like the tattoo! I was thinking about getting a feather tattoo last summer, but never got around to it. Chon got some lovin' in this chapter! Haha. Also yeah there is a lot of fluff between Brooke and Jax and I did that for a couple of reason. The main reason is that I wanted to show how 'soft' Jax is, so you guys can see how much the club has change him (future chapters) . OMG Lana new song… totally got it on my iPhone five! It's soo good lol. So, I listened to Carman (after reading your review) and you are so right! I am defiantly going to use the lyrics in one of my future chapters. Ahh, it's almost like every single one of Lana songs could be used for this story.

**Guest Two – **I'm very glad that you like this story. There is going to be a three-way thing between Jax, Brooke and Chon… but it is not going to be like Savages at all. At first I was going to do that but after thinking it over, I decided that I couldn't because Brooke would never do that… you know? She's classier then that.

**Guest Three** – oh my god… don't die on me! Lol I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

My songs know what you did in the dark

* * *

"Jax!" Brooke yelled as she followed him out of his room and down the hallway. "Jackson! Please stop!" Brooke kept on yelling at him to stop, as she followed him out to the parking lot. She knew whatever what was going through Jax's head was not good at all.

"Please stop," Brooke whispered a she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. As soon as Brooke did that she wished she hadn't. The look on the blonde's face frightened her. Brooke took a step back, as ocean blue eyes, met hazel eyes. His knuckles white, ready to let lose his anger.

"Brooke," Opie said in a soft voice as he came up to the young couple. Opie knew that look on Jax's face.

Without saying a word to either Opie or Brooke, Jax turned around and started to head over to where Clay and Tig were standing. The two older men where too deep in conversation to even notice what was going on around them.

"You need to stop him!" Brooke couldn't understand why Opie was letting Jax do this. Opie had no clue what Clay did. Opie just shook his head at Brooke, leading her over to Sarah, who was watching Jax like a hawk. Brooke darted around Opie when she heard Jax shout, "Hey!"

As Clay turned his head to his left, his face was met with Jax's hand. Clay's head shot back from the power of the punch. Tig shot up from his chair and shoved the young man away from his step-father.

"What the fuck!" Tig yelled right before Jax pushed Tig over his chair, causing the older man to fall to the ground.

Jax pointed over at Brooke as he shouted in Clay's face, "You ever touch her again, I _will_ do more than just break your fucking nose!" Clay just stood there with a big smile on his face, as blood slowly fell from his nose.

"I would like to see you try and she's free game," Clay would never touch the young brunette sexual, why would he? He had Gemma, but he wanted to push Jax's buttons just a bit more.

Jax clinched his jaw in rage. He knew what Clay was doing and he was falling for the old man's games, like he always did. Jax got two more firm punches in before Opie seized his arms and dragged him away. "Stop this," Opie mumbled to Jax as he watched Clay laugh. Opie couldn't help but to shake his head. _'This whole thing was just a game to Clay' _Opie though.

But little did anyone know, that Clay had no idea that Jax was with the girl that he pointed at. Clay had figured it out seconds after, Jax started to yell at him. So, of course Clay just played along.

"Where's Brooke?" Jax asked his best friend after he calmed himself down enough to talk.

"Sarah took Brooke to her place," Opie saw the look on Brooke's face, as she watched Jax attack Clay. She was afraid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Here is the plan for tonight," Sarah grabbed four beers and walked back into the living room. "We are going to get drunk and have fun," Brooke gave Sarah a small smile as she took her two beers and set them down on the coffee table. At that moment Brooke was very thankful that she was friends with Sarah.

"Have you ever shotgun a beer before?" Sarah knew that shot-gunning would be the fastest way to get drunk and she also knew that Brooke needed to get drunk, after what she saw today. Brooke had seen a different side of Jax. A side that the club was use to seeing when his anger took over, which wasn't often.

"No, what do I do?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow. This was all new to her, they never shot-gunned beers back in Tree Hill, which was weird.

"Just watch," Sarah called over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen and leaned her petite body over the sink. Brooke's eyes got huge as she watched Sarah.

"Shit..." Was the only thing that came out of Brooke's mouth as she watched Sarah drop the empty beer can in the sink.

"Try it," Sarah tossed Brooke her keys so Brooke could make a hole at the end of the can.

After both girls shout-gunned three beers, and did one beer bong each, they found themselves dancing in the living room, having the time of their lives.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Jax told Opie as after he took a hit from Opie's bong. Jax had to admit those Laguna guys knew had to grow weed.

"I wouldn't do it." Opie knew that both Sarah and Brooke were drunk off their asses. He kept getting drunk text messages from Sarah.

Jax knew that Opie was right, he always was, but of course Jax didn't listen to his best friend. "When are you going to break the news to Sarah?"

Opie heaved a sigh. "Soon," He didn't know how to break it to Sarah and he and Donna were going to try to work things out.

.

.

.

.

"You were waiting in the back of his car naked!?" Sarah asked as she started to laugh her ass off. "Poor guy," she added.

"What? It seemed like a good idea at the time," At this point, Brooke was telling Sarah all the crazy and stupid ass things she had done in Tree Hill.

"God, where were you when I was in high school?" Sarah stood up and walked over to her front door. She knew Jax was at the door, because Opie had texted her after Jax left.

"Welcome to the party," Sarah moved out of the way to let Jax in. She gave him a disgusted face as he walked passed her. There was one thing that Sarah hated more than shopping and that was the smell of weed.

"Brooke can we talk?"

"I don't know, can we?" The young brunette couldn't help but to giggle as she thought of what O would have said to him.

Jax rolled his eyes as he thought _'Opie was right.' _

"Please, babe."

"Fine…" Brooke jumped up off of the floor and made her way over to Sarah who was busy texting away on her cellphone. "Call me tomorrow when you get up," Both girls hugged one another.

"Let's go cowboy," Brooke said over her shoulder as she left a drunk Sarah and Jax in the living room.

Sarah laughed as she watched a drunken Brooke try to keep her balance, while she walked down the few steps of the front porch "Have fun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brooke, about early toda-" Jax started to say. He closed his bedroom door and locked it, but stopped in shock as Brooke pushed him against it. Jax just stood there not for sure what to do. He couldn't figure out if she did that out of anger or if she was just that drunk. Either way he didn't make a move. He quickly found his answer, when Brooke roughly kissed him on the lips.

Jax hands grip Brooke's hips, pulls her closer and she feels the air around them shift, like it did the very first time they had sex. Brooke knew that Jax was dangerous and that's what made her so violent with lust. She fell for the bad guys. The alpha that doesn't play well with others and doesn't take orders from anyone. Brooke bites Jax's bottom lip, as she felt his hands move down her back to her ass, before she knew what was going on, Jax had picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She lets out a little whimper, as her hands sneak around his shoulders, fingers burying into his hair and gripping at his skin she presses her body against his.

"Darling, I'm sorry about today." Jax pulls back, blonde hair already a mess and swollen lips.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Brooke said in her raspy voice, as she grabbed his shirt and took it off of him. Her hands roamed his chest, slowly moving to his abs. Jax couldn't help but to laugh at Brooke. He was going to have to have drunk sex with her more often.

Brooke wrapped her tan legs around Jax's waist as he walked over to his bed, careful not to hurt her. As he carefully placed her on his bed, he started kissing her neck, slowly moving to her collarbone.

"Stop teasing," Brooke said in between kisses, as she undid Jax's jeans and pulled them down. Jax quickly took of his jeans, as Brooke removed her shirt and shorts, leaving her just in her bra and underwear. "Beautiful," Jax whispered as he scanned her body.

Not wanting to wait any longer Brooke grabbed the back of Jax's neck and pulled him on top of her. She was sick of him wasting time, she wanted him now.

"Ready?" Jax whispered in her ear, right before he bit her lobe. Jax knew that she was… he just loved to piss her off. Taking her moan as a yes, Jax gave Brooke a long loving kissed, as he slowly entered her.

"Jax," Brooke gasped softly, her cheek hot against his. "Faster," she demanded.

Jax leaned back to let his fiery gaze meet hers as he moved his hips faster, thrusting almost violently. His body longed to be with hers. She moved with him, as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, causing Jax to curse under his breath. Brooke didn't care if she drew blood. Both of them let out a few moans, as he grabbed a handful of her hair and went deeper.

After what seem like seven hours in heaven, Brooke cried out as she hit her climax. Jax followed shortly.

"I think I love you," Brooke said as she pulled the covers over their bodies and kissed him lips.

"You think?," He teased as he kissed her forehead. Brooke playful hit his arm. "I love you too,"

Jax wrapped his arms around Brooke, pulling her body against his, as she slowly started to fall asleep. As he drifted off to sleep, Jax couldn't help but to think about his future with the girl sleeping in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you're going to have to break up with her," Gemma told her son, as she closed her office door, so no one could listen in on them. Even though it was six o'clock in the morning, there had been times in the past when Piney or Chibs would show up at the clubhouse at five, when others were just going to bed.

"Why?" Jax knew his mother was talking about the gang, but he didn't see a problem with telling Brooke about it, once he though she was ready to hear the truth.

"Do you really think a girl like that will be okay with what we do? Jackson… you two are from two different worlds. Her father runs the Davis and Evan's law firm… she's not fit for this life."

Jax's eyebrows shot up, he had no idea that Brooke's family was that rich. The Davis and Evan's company was the biggest law firm on the West coast. "You don't know that." Jax snapped back. He loved her and she Loved him.. that should be enough.

"I like Brooke; I really do, but Hun… Dragging her into this kind of life… she will come to hate you later on. You need to let her go, before it's too late. Trust me on this. You guys had a summer fling; it's time to end it."

Jax nodded his head. He knew his mom had a point. He would hate himself if anything would happen to Brooke or it she came to hate her life, if she stayed. "How do I tell her?" Jax asked in almost in a whisper.

"Don't mention the club, she can never find out about it, for her safety." Gemma could tell that it was already breaking her son's heart, but she knew that Brooke had to go, she wasn't meant to live this kind of life. Also Gemma would be damn if Brooke destroyed the plans she has for her son.

Jax left Gemma's office without saying another word. He was going to need time to think everything over. "Fuck," Jax ran both his hands through his hair as he walked over to his bike.

* * *

**AN: **I have a feeling that a love/hate relationship is now happening between me and you guys. Don't worry, Chon will save the day! I'm thinking that this is going to be a 15 chapter story, but who really knows. Also I already have the outline for the second part of this story going. (it's nothing like Tattoos On This Town story)

Last part... That was the first time I have ever written a sexual scene or whatever haha. Like always, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for any errors.

**kmgproductionz-** Such a creeper! jk. I am really thinking about doing a Chon and Brooke story and I am glad you like this chapter. YES! I did! I love that part in Iron Man, so I had to put it in this chapter haha. I was hoping someone would catch that part and you did!

**fallenangel009 -** Thank you for the review! Since everyone loves the idea of a Chon and Brooke story.. I guess I better write one! I already have a couple of ideas for a Chon/Brooke story.

**Guest One -** I'm glad you asked that question (about who Clay though Brooke reminded him of) But I can't tell you. You're just going to have to wait until the second story.

**Guest two **I'm glad that you like my story and I agree there should be more Jax/Brooke stories!

**Guest Three **The main couple of this story is Jax and Brooke, but I also have to follow both of the shows. So you guys will see Jax/Tara and Brooke/Lucas. Also there will be no Jax/Brooke/Chon love triangle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back?  
All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_

* * *

Brooke sat at the local café in Charming; she decided that since Jax had avoided her all morning she was just going to wonder around the small town. The young brunette gave a sad sigh as she looked down at her cup of coffee. Brooke had no idea what was going on with Jax, sure she was hung over from last night, but that was no reason to avoid her.

"Hello," Brooke said right before she took of a drink of her coffee.

"Hey when are you coming back?" O asked on the other line. "I am sick of being the only girl at the house," O was bored of watching the guys play video games all day, she need Brooke back in Laguna.

Brooke smile, "Soon. I promise."

"Good! There's a new club that open and we have to go when you get back."

_How many new clubs are there in Laguna?_

"Well you know, I would never miss out on a night of fun," Brooke paid for her coffee and head out to her car.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what are you going to do?" Opie asked Jax as he took a bite of his hamburger. The guys were on their lunch break and it was the perfect time for Opie to ask Jax and about Brooke and Wendy.

"I have to end it with her," Jax looked down at his hands then at his best friend. Jax knew deep down it was the right thing to do, even though he didn't want to do it. "Before you ask, yes the rumor is true. Wendy is now doing meth."

"Jesus, I'm sorry man." Opie couldn't believe that Wendy was doing that to her unborn child. Sure she's addicted to heroin and meth, but you would think that she would care enough for child to stop.

Jax ran his hands over his face as he said "I just can't catch a break."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey stranger," Brooke said as she sat her magazine on the night stand next to Jax bed. It was a little after one in the morning, but Brooke didn't care she need to talk to Jax.

"You're still up?" Jax was hoping that time he got to the clubhouse from the meeting with the Niners, Brooke would be asleep, because it would give him one more day with her.

"I wanted to talk to you," Brooke started to say as she got off the bed and walked over to Jax, who was leaning against his dresser. "Is everything okay between us?"

Jax open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had no idea how to tell Brooke that he was breaking up with her… to save her. Also it didn't help that she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of short shorts. "I just need you to hear me out, okay?" Brooke nodded her head.

Ocean blue eyes, met hazel as Jax said, "You have to believe me… I don't want to do this, but it's for the best Brooke, you gotta go back to Laguna and forget about me."

Brooke took a step back. His words hit her like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She was shell-shocked by it, numb. Beneath the numbness, though, was a raw and terrible anger that was unlike anything she'd felt before. She had so little experience with genuine anger that it scared her. She was actually worried that if she started screaming, she'd never stop.

"Why?" Brooke whispered.

"I can't tell you, but you have to trust me…If I could I would tell you." Jax ran his hands through his hair as he watched Brooke slowly get anger.

"Just tell me! I have a right to know!" She paused. "If the last two weeks have meant anything to you, you would tell me!"

"I CAN'T! OKAY?" Jax shouted. "I would be putting you in danger…" He whispered as he got close enough to touch her, he didn't dare though.

Brooke didn't say a word; she just looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. She was confused and hurt. Brooke wanted him to reach out to her, but she knew he couldn't. He can't for all the same reasons she can't. It hurts too much. It's like an alcoholic taking a sip of wine; the pleasure of the indulgence would be immediate and swift, but the aftermath would be devastating.

"I'm sorry, darling," The young man whispered.

"Don't. Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry," Brooke's voice was now raspy from trying to keep herself calm.

As Jax kept on explaining why he couldn't tell her and how sorry he was, Brooke just blocked it all out as she grabbed all her stuff laying around his room and packed it up. _'I'm not staying her another minute,'_ Brooke thought as she grabbed her bags and started to make her way out of the clubhouse to her car, leaving Jax standing in his room.

After the tiny brunette packed her car up, she walked back into Jax's room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. "I'm not sorry that I met you and fell in love with you, Brooke Davis. I am sorry that I have to let you go."

_People may not tell you how they feel about, but they always show you. Pay attention._

Brooke just stood there with her mouth open, all the angry and hateful words she was going to say to him disappeared. "Good-bye," Brooke said in a soft voice as she bent down and kissed him on the lip one last time. She wanted to remember what he tasted like; she wanted to feel that spark, just one more time, before it was lost forever.

With that being said, Brooke left, she didn't look back until she heard crashing noises coming from his room. Tears formed in her eyes as she kept on walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_What is that noise?'_ O thought to herself as she rolled over in Ben's bed and moved her hand around the nightstand, looking for her cellphone and knocking a few things off. O was praying to god it wasn't her mother calling to tell her she needed to be saved again.

"Hello?" O sat up and looked over at Ben, who had all the covers. "Brooke, what's wrong?" O jumped out of bed and started to put her clothes on as she listened to Brooke. "Calm down, okay? Me and Chon will come get you." Right before O ran out of Ben's room, she grabbed a random piece of paper and wrote Ben a note. She knew that Ben had way too much weed to even wake up and drive an hour. There could have been a rave going on in the living room and Ben just sleep through it.

"Chon!" Ophelia yelled as she turned on his bedroom light, praying that he wouldn't attack her. The last time O had to wake Chon up in the middle of the night, he thought she was an enemy and pinned her to the floor, with a knife to her neck.

"Do even know what time it is?" Chon asked as he threw his pillow at her.

"It's Brooke; she needs us to go get her." O told Chon as she dodged the pillow, like a ninja.

Chon shot up from his bed once he heard O say Brooke. "Where is she?" Chon asked, as he threw his clothes on and grabbed his car keys.

"An hour away from here," O followed Chon down the stairs and out the house towards Chon's car.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brooke sat in her car at some random rest stop, bawling her eyes out. She knew she couldn't drive, because of how upset she was. So she called O, knowing she and one of the guys would come and save her.

A knock on the driver side window, woke Brooke up, causing her to jump. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see O standing there with two cups of coffee. Brooke gave her best friend a weak smile.

"Come here," O said as Brooke got out of her car. The blonde hippie pulled Brooke into a hug as she said "Let's go home."

"Davis," Chon said as he walked up to her. He stopped dead when he saw the shirt she was wearing. Across her chest on the shirt where white letters that spelled out '_SAMCRO'._

"Where did you get that shirt?" Chon asked. His mind was racing, trying to figure how she could have gotten mixed up with the motorcycle gang.

Brooke looked down at the shirt she was wearing. She had totally forgotten that she was wearing one of Jax's shirts and it still smelled like him. "It's his shirt," Brooke mumbled as she took her cup of coffee that O was holding. Chon didn't say a word.

"I'll drive Brooke's car back," O said as she gave Chon a funny look. She didn't see why he was acting weird over some shirt... unless... nah.

"I'll join you," Brooke told O. She knew that Ophelia would want to hear the whole story. Chon nodded his head and headed back to his car, still thinking about the Sons of Anarchy. _'Guess I'll just have to ask them in two weeks,'_ Chon thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How is she doing?" Ben asked his girlfriend as he set the plate of eggs on the kitchen counter.

O shrugged her shoulders. "Not so good," she felt horrible for Brooke. O knew that Brooke came here to forget about Lucas... not to have her heart broken again.

"Good thing Chon is such a good babysitter," Ben said with a smile. Since the three got back to the house in the early morning, Chon had been checking up on Brooke every hour and when he did he would always ask her if she needed anything.

"Tomorrow though, we are going to the new club, no matter what! I don't care if I have to drag Brooke kicking and screaming. I want the fun Brooke back,"

"It may take her some time. What you have told me, it seems like she really was in love with that guy,"

O pouted. "I just want her back to normal."

Up in the guest room or better known as Brooke's room, the once bubbly girl was now full of sadness. She weakly crawled onto her bed and was overcome with the memories of the last two weeks. Her vision was blurring and she was finding it hard to swallow. Eventually, it became too much and choked, she collapsed on her side, wrapping her arms around her knees sobbing. Brooke gasped out between sobs. Whimpering, she gripped her legs tighter and curled up as small as she could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Opie, I need your help," Juice shouted from the hallway of the clubhouse.

Opie mumbled under his breath, as he got up and walked down the hall to Juice. "Is it Jax?"

"Yeah, Clay wants him to meet him downtown to help him deal with some stuff, but Jax is still trashed."

Opie nodded his head. He then walked into Jax's room to find his best friend, sitting against his bed, still drinking from last night. Opie knew that Jax was still having a hard time dealing with the break up with Brooke, but it had happened over a week ago now. "Come on man, you gotta get up and take a shower,"

Jax glanced up at Opie as he took a drink of his bottle of whiskey. He didn't care what Clay need him for, he wasn't going to move. He had lost Brooke over a week ago and it still hurt Jax like no other. He had never had these kind of feels before, not with his high school sweetheart. Tara, not with Wendy, no one but Brooke. Tara was his past, Wendy was his past, but with Brooke, he still had hope that she would be his future, even though she was slowly becoming his past.

.

.

.

.

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: **I have some good news! kmgproductionz and myself are making a Chon/Brooke story! All I'm going to tell you guys is that it is going to be epic, seriously... like no joke.

Anyways, I'll probably do one or two more chapters of Brooke being in Laguna. Then I'll switch over to her going back to Tree Hill. Can you say drama? Like always... thank you for the wonderful reviews and sorry for any silly errors!

kmgproductionz- First of all, I am glad that you liked my last chapter! I was super nervous about it. Ah, I really don't know what else to say, since we email all the time about the Chon/Brooke story haha.

primesgirl4 - Well hello there! That is a good idea! But It will not happened in this story BUT maybe in the next one. I want to kind of keep close to the SOA and storyline.

**Guest One** - I'm glad you like this chapter and that you found it after I changed the rating... Sadly yes, he did break Brooke's heart, but he's isn't doing so well either.

bleckley2013 - OMG my story did!? Ah, I feel loved. When I read your review... I got a big smile on my face! I am so happy that you like my story.

**misslibbylane**- I took that story done, because I did not like how it was turning out. My second story to this one will pretty much be the remake of 'Tattoos On This Town'. I'm happy that you like this story though!

Leora Ashlyn - Thanks for the review! I know, the whole Chon/Brooke or Jax/Brooke is a hard one. I'm still trying to pick a team.


	8. Chapter 8

_Your first mistake was leaving me. The second mistake was giving me the chance to realize I could live without you._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Brrooookkkkkeeeee!" Ophelia yelled as she jogged up the stairs to the guest room that Brooke was staying in. When O didn't get an answer from her best friend, she walked into Brooke's room, to find her and Chon asleep on the bed, with the TV still on. The blonde hippie quickly took a picture with her cellphone.

"Did you just take a picture?" Chon mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Brooke who was still asleep next to him. He knew that nothing between him and Brooke would ever happen and Chon was okay with that (Really he was). After talking about the guy who broke her heart, he knew that there was no chance in hell. Brooke was slowly becoming the sister that he never had.

"Maybe…" O said over her shoulder with a huge grin on her face. Before Chon had a chance to grab O's cellphone, the tiny blonde ran down the stairs, screaming for Ben to save her. Ben just laughed and shook his head at both of them, thinking that he lived with a bunch of little kids.

"HA!" O said as she stuck her tongue out at Chon. "Looks like your Navy Seals training couldn't help you with this one," Chon rolled his eyes as he got off of the floor.

"Only because you pushed the foot rest in front of me!"

O thought it was the funniest thing in the world when Chon pouted like a little child. Sure, he could kill you in two seconds, but deep down he was a little kid at heart… Well if you could get him to open up about his life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe that I have to go back home in a week," Brooke said right before she took a drink of her water bottle. Both Brooke and O were on the roof of the house, tanning while Ben and Chon went on one of their runs.

There was a part of Brooke that's was sad to be leaving Laguna. She was going to miss Ben, Ophelia, Chon and Sarah like crazy. They had become her second family. Then there was this part of her, that was glad to be leaving… if she left she wouldn't be reminded of Jax and how he made her feel. He would soon become just another guy who broke her heart.

"Can we please not talk about that!" O didn't want to think about her best friend leaving her. "Why can't you just stay here and go to school with me?" O knew no matter how many times she asked Brooke, she would always say that she couldn't stay.

"My home is in Tree Hill," Brooke said with a sad smile on her face. "Plus, Haley is going to need me."

"Cause of Nathan, right?" Brooke nodded her head. She didn't want to get into detail about Haley and Nathan's broken love life.

"Just have Haley move out here!" O's idea was quickly shot down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You okay?" Ben asked Chon, as he watched the war hero, tap his fingers on the dashboard of Ben's car.

"Yeah, just thinking," Chon replied back as he watched Jax and Opie get off their bikes. "They're here." Chon mumbled to his best friend.

For the past two weeks, Chon could not get over the idea that Brooke's guy had been some from this motorcycle gang, it was driving him crazy. He couldn't figure how she even found out about Charming. There was one thing for sure though; Chon was going to get to the bottle of it, no matter what.

"Hey man," Opie said as he pulled Ben into a hug. Both men had become fast friends and it mainly had to do with that they were both laid back kind of guys, unlike their best friends. Opie gave Chon a sharp nod.

"So, I'm guessing you need more?" Ben said with a chuckle. He couldn't believe how fast their weed was selling here.

"Yeah and we may have another business deal for you guys." Opie was hoping that Ben and Chon would be okay selling weed to the niners.

Ben nodding his head as he listened to Opie talk. He wouldn't mind selling more weed, because that meant more money, but he wasn't for sure about the new business deal. Selling to another gang couldn't get them deeper into the gang war that was going on around them and both Ben and Chon wanted to stay out of it. "What's wrong with him?" Ben finally noticed that Jax was leaning against his bike away from the three, smoking a cigarette.

"He and his girl broke up a few weeks ago," Opie said in a low voice as he glanced over his shoulder at Jax. That made Chon's head shoot up...

'_So he's the guy that Brooke fell in love with.' _Chon assumed as he studied Jax. He could see why Brooke got involved with him… Jax screamed 'bad boy'.

Chon knew this was going to be his only change to see if Jax was really the guy that Brooke had been upset over for weeks. "So do you guys know a girl named Brooke Davis?" Chon asked the two gang members as he pushed himself off of Ben's car. Slowly making his way over to them.

"What's it to you?" Jax asked as he stood up and started to make his way over to Chon.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet the guy who broke her heart."

Both Ben and Opie just stood there glancing back and forth between Jax and Chon. They had no idea what to do. It could either go very bad or it was just going to end up with the two hot heads yelling at one another.

Jax just glared at Chon. To Jax, Chon had no right to speak about Brooke and about what happened between them. "You have no idea what you're talking about," Jax snapped out.

"Chon, go wait in the car," Ben muttered as he put his right hand on his best friend's shoulder. Ben didn't want this deal between them to go south, just because Chon wanted to piss Jax off.

"She's leaves in a week... go talk to her, before it's too late." Chon told Jax right before he walked over to Ben's car. Jax just stood there speechless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the very last night, before Brooke left to go back to Tree hill and as normal, Brooke and Ophelia were getting ready to go out… but this time it was just the two of them. O had wined to Brooke about having a girl's night and she didn't want to stay in and watch old movies, which was Brooke's idea for tonight. After hours of listening to O beg, Brooke finally caved in.

"Would you two like some more wine?" Their waiter asked.

"Just bring the bottle, please," O said in sweet voice, which caused the waiter to smile at her.

Once the waiter was far enough away, Brooke went back to what she and Ophelia were talking about.

"Honestly, I'm not going to lie. I want new people and new places. I want to keep the old, but I desperately want the new. I want to go someplace where no one knows me, and then maybe I can reinvent myself, and be who I was meant to be, or a different part of me." Brooke knew that was a lot to put out there, but she needed someone to know, if not Haley then O.

Ophelia nodded her head; she knew where Brooke was coming from. The blonde hippie had thought the same thing before she meant Ben.

"Then do it, Brooke."

"I can't, I have school and –"Brooke stopped talking as the waiter walked back to their table with their bottle of wine.

"Then after high school. Once you're done, just move…go where ever you want, start up your fashion business. Oh and I went more of those dresses." Since Brooke came back to Laguna from Charming she had been nonstop making dresses for herself and O. "And if you need investors to help start your company, you know Ben and Chon will help you in a heartbeat."

"I don't know where I would be without our little talks," Brooke said right before she took a drink of her wine.

"You'd probably end up like that slut; Peyton," O said with a big ass grin on her face. She did not like Peyton at all. Brooke just giggled.

"Let's finish out meal; the bars are calling our name!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Babe, come on, people are staring," Ben said in a soft voice as he watched his girlfriend bawl her eyes at as she keep on hugging Brooke. The four of them were at the airport, staying their goodbyes to Brooke.

"I don't want you to leave!" O pouted as she wiped her tears away. If felt she was losing her best friend.

"I'll come visit, during all of my breaks," Brooke said as her voice started to get raspy. If she had known that saying goodbye to the three she would have left while Ophelia was sitting dealing with her hangover. "Or you guys can come see me." O nodded her head.

"No matter what, I will come see you during every single break. I want to meet Haley and punch Lucas." O said with a laugh. She wanted to give Lucas a piece of her mind, still.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Ben pulled O into a hug and mumbled comforting words into her ear. Ben was the first one to say goodbye to Brooke and he gave her a few of his favor books to her, for her to read. He was the only one out of the three that knew that Brooke read. Ben had caught her a few times in the middle of the night reading and of course then Ben and Brooke spent few hours talking about books. He soon learned that her ex-boyfriend had gotten hooked on reading the classic books.

"Davis," Chon said as he stood in front of the tiny brunette. Once he noticed that Brooke was starting to tear up again, the war hero pulled her into a hug. "Hey, don't cry now. I'll come visit when O does,"

"I know you will. I'm just going to miss out talks. Chon you have helped me so much," Brooke mumbled against his chest. "But I am not going to miss you dragging my ass out of bed, just so you can have a workout buddy."

Chon laughed. "Hey now, you have an even more rockin' body now, thanks to me."

Brooke pulled away from Chon when she heard her flight being called, which caused O to start crying again.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Brooke paused as she looked at the three. "O, I'll call you when I land."

"Promise?"

Brooke gave her best friend her famous dimple smile, "I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_But remember that you have to move on, somehow. you just pick your head up and stare at something beautiful like the sky, or the ocean, and you move the hell on._

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you guys left and sorry for any silly errors. I am so glad that you guys can't wait for the Chon/Brooke story. Kmgproductionz and I are having a blast writing it!

So the next chapter Brooke will be back in Tree Hill and I would like to know what episodes from season three and four from OTH that you guys want to see mixed in with my story and the same goes for SOA season one and two Let me know in your reviews!

I have also decided that my Jax/Brooke story is going to be a three part story!


	9. Chapter 9

_At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared, some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day, others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls, and sometimes, all you need is 1._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Freedom. He feels the most free, at the darkest of the night, with nothing around him, just the roar of his bike and the sound of the wind passing him by. As he drove down the streets of Charming, with a cigarette between his lips, he let his mind wander. He knew Brooke was leaving; it was plain as day on Sarah's face when he saw her earlier today. If Brooke had finally left him for good, why couldn't he get her out of his mind? There were still so many things that Jax wanted to tell Brooke, but he had lost that chance. Chon even told him what time Brooke's plane was leaving.

"_Her flight got changed around; she'll be leaving a little after one in the morning."_

But still Jax didn't go see her, instead for that last week she had left in Laguna; he partied with Juice and Half-Sack.

Jax scanned over a little kid's book at one of the local gas stations on the outer edge of Charming. The young man could not wait for his baby boy to be born. He had three more weeks, until his life would have meaning again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jax saw Emma the young cashier pull down her tee-shirt, which only made him chuckle. She was too young for him and he didn't like blondes.

"Hey Emma," Jax said with a smile on his face as he tossed a box of condoms on the counter.

"You know you can buy a case of these. Save you money." Emma rang up the box of condoms with a shy smile on her face.

"Ah, one box at a time,keeps me humble." Jax said with a smirk. He didn't know what was weirder; the fact that he was talking to a teenage girl about this or that she was eye fucking him. "Pack of smokes, darling."

As Jax looked at the three rows of snack foods, Emma carefully put a children's book into his sack of items. "It was my favor," Emma told Jax as he glanced into the sack to see the book, then at her. Before Emma had a change to tell him that he didn't have to pay for the book, her attention was pulled over to the front window, when she saw huge flames light up the night sky. Then a loud boom went off. "What the hell is that?"

Jax glanced up from his cell; it was _one a.m._ then over to the widow as more flames came alive_. 'That can't be'_ Jax thought right before he heard another loud boom.

"Ah, Shit!" The young man shouted as he yanked the front door to the gas station open, running over to his bike, leaving Emma to deal with his sack of items on the counter.

* * *

As Brooke stood in the Tree Hill airport, the only thought that crossed her mind was _home,_ but was she really home? The only person from Tree Hill that she talked to over the summer was Haley and she came back to Tree Hill a month before Brooke did. No, Brooke decided that her home was back in Laguna with Chon, Ophelia and Ben. Those three meant the world to her. They had helped her become a stronger person in three months. They had helped her with the Lucas and Jax drama; they showed her that it was okay to live in the moment.

Finally after standing in the middle of the airport for five minutes, Brooke slowly made her way toward the front doors of the airport with her suitcase and two carry-on bags. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Lucas, her stomach dropped. _'I'm over him,' _Brooke thought as she quickly darted around him and a large group of people, praying that he didn't see her. If she truly was over him, why was she having those feelings?

"Tigger!" Came a voice out of nowhere.

Brooke quickly looked up from the floor and saw no other then Haley James standing six feet away from here. "HALEY!" Brooke shouted as she speed walked over to her honey blonde friend. "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"Well I couldn't let you come back home to an empty apartment, now could I?" Haley grabbed Brooke's two carry-on bags, as the two best friends exited out of the airport. "How were the layovers?"

"Horrible! I need to take about five showers when we get to the apartment," Brooke told Haley as she climbed into her car.

Little did they know that Lucas had seen the whole thing as he waited for his mom.

* * *

"O, your phone is going off!" Ben yelled from his bedroom, not looking up from his book that he was reading.

"Who is it from?" O really didn't feel like getting up, she was in the middle of painting her toes.

Ben rolled his eyes, the things he does for that girl. "It's a text from Bro-" Ben voice was lost from the powerful happy scream from Ophelia.

Ophelia shot up from her spot and quickly walked over to the staircase on her heels, which cased Chon to spit out his beer in laughter. To Chon, O looked like some fucked up bird, learning how to walk. O just glared at him.

"Babe, can you toss it down to me?" O asked.

"I'll toss it to Chon, O you have butter fingers." Without waiting for a reply, Ben tossed his girlfriend's cell phone at Chon, who caught it with one hand. O stood there with bug eyes and a hand over her heart, quietly having a mini heart attack.

"Here you go princess." O grabbed her phone from Chon's hand as she gave him a goofy look.

* * *

Haley stood in the living room of her and Brooke's apartment staring at the half covered picture with pink roll marks on it with a border around saying love. "He had to use pink," Haley mumbled. She knew what she did to Nathan was horrible but at the time, Haley wasn't thinking, she was just seeing stars.

"Come on, tutor girl," Brooke padded the spot next to her on the floor. "We have some ice cream to eat and wine to drink." The tiny brunette quickly checked her phone to see that O had already sent her four very long text messages.

"So what happened?"

"When I came back?" Haley asked, causing Brooke to nod her head.

Haley ran her hands through her honey blonde hair, as she thought back to the night that she came back to Tree Hill. "I apologized for everything, but Nathan seems less than happy to see me. I admitted that they wanted to make me a solo artist but it didn't matter without him." Haley paused and wiped a tear away. "He told me that I made a mistake in coming back and that he is going to High Flyers and that we don't have an apartment anymore AND that all my stuff has all been moved into storage."

"Haley…" Brooke pulled Haley into a hug as she continued on with the story.

"He then offered me the guest bedroom for the night and stupid me told him that my heart was always in Tree Hill with him. God Brooke, the way he looked at me after I said that… Oh, then he tells me that he's still leaving and that he's taking his heart with him."

As Haley kept on telling Brooke what happened after she came back to Tree Hill, her mind was pulled away to the moment where she realized how badly she had hurt Nathan.

_"I understand if you don't love me anymore." Haley told Nathan as she lean against the door fame to his room. Tears were slowly falling down her face._

_"Always and forever. That's what sucks Haley. I still do love you, I always will. I just can't trust you." Nathan didn't dare look at Haley; he kept his gaze on straight ahead._

"So where have you been staying?" Brooke asked which caused Haley to be pulled back down to earth. Waiting for an answer, Brooke poured more wine into her glass.

"Lucas's until today." Haley then finished off the rest of her wine, and gestured to Brooke to pour her some more.

* * *

After checking out the damage done to their gun warehouse with the rest of the gang, Jax drove back to the club house and what he saw next blew his mind. The young man had a huge smirk on his face as he watched Chibs and Half-Sack walk around a car, with a deer half sticking out of the car.

"Some days you're the Beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer." Jax said as he slapped the hood of the car as he walked around it.

"Some yuppie creamed it out by the streams." Chibs told Jax as he left the Prospect to do all the dirty work.

Jax couldn't understand how the person in the car, didn't see a deer coming at them, head on. "He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?"

Half-Sack opened the driver's side door, as he looked in the car." How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" He was thinking that he could take the front end of the car off, or something, but that would be a lot of work to do. "Come on. Jesus man," Half-Sack said as a smiling Jax handed him a chainsaw.

"Just pretend it's carve your own steak night at the _Sizzler_."

Half-Sack looked like he was about to puke his guts out as an image of the chainsaw and deer popped in his mind. "I don't eat meat, man," He muttered.

"Figure it out, grunt." Jax lit a cigarette as he watched Half-Sack walked into the garage. He felt a little bad for making Half-Sack do that, but he thought it was a whole lot funnier to watch him puke his brains out.

"What the hell happened out there?" Chibs asked Jax he put his arm around the young man's shoulder, as they made over to the club house.

"Maya's torch the place and stole the Niner's guns."

"Holy shit." Was the only thing that came out of Chibs's mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Find Jax,"Clay told Chibs as he open four beer bottles. Clay and Tig had just come back from a meeting with the One- Niner's leader, Laroy Wayne, in the East Bay and told him what happened to the guns. Laroy was beyond disappointed and very pissed off when Clay told him what happened. The Niner's needed the guns to protect a shipment of heroin. After an argument, Laroy gives Clay more time to get some more guns, but with a warning that if they don't get their guns in week, Charming will be seeing more blacks around.

Chib slowly lifts his head of the bar counter and glances over at Clay. Knowing where the young man is, Chibs yells "JAX! Meeting, you fuck!"

* * *

Brooke knew at one point or another she was going to have to stop by Lucas's house and grab the rest of her stuff, but she really didn't want to face him yet. After begging Haley for two hours, Haley still hadn't given in. So Brooke had to go by herself.

'_Pack and leave,'_ Brooke kept saying over and over to herself as she grabbed all her clothes out of Lucas's closet and threw them on his bed. She was more than half way done, when she heard Lucas ask,"You talking to me yet?"

Brooke glanced down at her clothes then at Lucas, cursing under her breath. "Yeah." Brooke replied back as she looked at him head to toe. He's tan skin made his eye pop out more and his dirty blonde hair had gotten lighter from the sun. _Fuck my life._

"Good, I got you flowers," Lucas strolled into his room and handed Brooke the flowers. Brooke couldn't help but to smile.

"They're very nice….Where did you get them?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, as she waited for Lucas's answer. She had a feeling that he did not buy them.

"Next door." Lucas said with a shy smile on his face. "Look I know it wasn't fair what I did to you, before you left for the summer," Lucas started to say, but stopped. Brooke's face was blank; he couldn't read any emotions showing on her face. "It's just I panicked and-"

"Lucas, it's okay." Brooke gave him her famous dimple smile. "I've been thinking and I think we should have a summer fling… only in the fall." As Brooke waited for an answer, half of wanted to take the words back and act like she never said it, but she knew that what happened over the summer needed to stay there. Jax broke up with her, for reasons she still couldn't really figure out. She need to move on and having a fling with Lucas seem like the best way to get over Jax.

"Sure," Lucas finally said. He knew that doing it this way, he would be able to show Brooke that what he said to her was real and that he only wants to me with her, not Peyton.

"Great! We'll I would love to stay and chat," Brooke paused as she threw the rest of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it up. "But Haley and I have some painting to do."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked Tara as she shut the door to Wendy's room. He was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working out very well for him. He couldn't believe how stupid Wendy was. Did she not care for their child?

"When was the last time you saw here?" Tara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, glancing over at Gemma, Clay and Chibs. Tara couldn't believe how hot Jax had gotten since the last time she had seen him.

"Couple of weeks." Tara nodded her head as she listened to Jax. "But Gemma has been checking up on her since mid-summer."

"Her hands and feet are full of tracks; the reports aren't back yet, but it's not looking good… most likely crank."

"That fucking bitch." Gemma mumbled under her breath, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Gemma was going to make Wendy pay for what she did to her son and to her grandson.

Jax put his hands behind his head as he started to walk around from Wendy's room, but quickly turned around when the thought of his child. "Baby?"

"We had to do an emergency C-section on her. He's premature." Tara said with a straight face. "Because of this, the baby has a heart defect and a tear in his abdomen."

Jax felt Gemma put her hands on his shoulder as she listened to Tara. "Holy Shit," Jax said with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happing to him and to his son. His son was supposed to bring meaning back to his life, not throw him deeper into the hole that he was trying to dig himself out of.

"Jax, the doctors are giving him a twenty percent change of making it."

"Oh my god," Gemma looked over at Clay, to see that he was shaking his head.

Jax slowly ran his hands down his face, he had so many emotions going through him right now, he didn't know which one to act one, but finally one surfaced… anger.

"Jackson," Gemma calls out as he watches her son walk away from Tara.

"Go with Tara!" Jax shouted over his shoulder, he was seeing red.

Clay looked at Chibs, then at Bobby who just showed up. "Watch his back." Both men nodded their heads.

The young man flees the hospital with Chibs and Bobby right behind. The only thing Jax wanted to do was to beat the shit out of the drug dealer who sold Wendy the crank and he knew just where to find him.

* * *

Brooke had made it through the second night of Tree Hill and no drama had been stirred up…yet. There were a few things though that the young brunette needed to figure out before school started up again. What worried Brooke the most had nothing to do with her personal life, but Haley's. It had now hit Brooke how close she and Haley had gotten over the summer. Haley was her best friend now, not Peyton. Haley was there for her when she called crying about Jax. Now Haley needed her, and Brooke was going to make sure she was there for Haley.

"Wanna rent a movie?" Brooke asked as she printed off a picture that she had taken earlier that day of her and Lucas at the beach.

"Sure, something scary though," Haley mumbled as she kept on playing with her wedding ring, thinking about Nathan.

Brooke didn't say anything back to Haley as she pinned the picture of her and Lucas kissing to her summer board. As she looked at each picture, a smile slowly appeared on her face. There were a few pictures of her and O goofing off. A picture of Chon teaching Brooke had to surf, a picture of her and Ben with smoothie all over their faces (Brooke had forgotten to put the lid on). There was a picture of her, Sarah and Juice all wearing sunglasses and drinking a bloody Mary… they were hung over. Then the last picture Brooke looked at was a picture of her and Jax, both smiling and laughing.

As Haley starts the movie, Brooke checks her cellphone to see that she has a few text messages from Sarah. Brooke just stared down at her cellphone; she knows what the messages were about, but she was too scared to read them. Sarah had text Brooke earlier that day and told her, what was going on with Jax's son and she also informed Brooke that she and Opie were done. When Brooke had first read the text message about Jax's son, she almost called Jax then and there, but as the last second she stopped herself.

"You okay?" Haley asked after she noticed that Brooke wasn't watching the movie.

"Yeah. Sarah just texted me, to tell me about Jax's son."

"What did she say?" Haley stopped the movie and turned, so she was facing Brooke.

Brooke gave Haley a small smile. "Jax name his son Abel and he's fine. Both surgeries went well."

"That's great!" Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "But why don't you look so happy?"

Brooke let out a sigh. "I am! It's just...I miss him."

* * *

**AN:** Well what do you guys think? Also Jax and Brooke will see each other before the story is done... you just gotta wait! Also thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for any silly errors.

I just want to point out one major change I am making to the OTH story. In my story Brooke never forgave Peyton and probably never will. lol


	10. Chapter 10

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That, baby, you're the best_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haley…" Brooke mumbled as she rolled over in her twin size bed, being careful not to fall off for the fourth time. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yeah I do." Haley said with a small laugh. "It's 11 in the morning; don't you have the end of the summer party to plan?" Haley knew that would get Brooke out of bed and moving. It wasn't her fault that her roommate had a little too much to drink and was up almost all night talking to Ophelia about Jax and his new baby son.

"Lucas is handling it," Brooke rubbed her eyes as she slowly looked around the room to find her honey blonde friend standing in their bathroom, doing her makeup. "Hey, he told me he would!" Brooke said once Haley gave her one of her looks. Haley just shook her head, she didn't have the heart to tell Brooke that Lucas was trying to win her back and if that meant that Lucas was going to do the bitch work… by god he was going to.

"Anyway, what are we wearing to this beach party?" Haley glanced over at their closet then down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Well I don't know about you, but I plan to be naked by the end of the night." With that being said, Brooke flashed Haley her famous dimple smile and skipped out of their shared bedroom, leaving Haley speechless.

"Haley can you come here?" Brooke shouted from the living room.

As Haley walked down their tiny hallway into the living room, Haley eyes got huge as she stopped dead. "When- when did you do this?" Haley couldn't take her eyes off the living room that had totally been redone.

"When you were sleeping, oh and you sleep like a dead person." Haley playful slapped Brooke's arm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I got these army toys, old fruit and a bunch of other junk to burn tonight." Tim told Brooke as he followed her around the beach like a lost puppy dog.

"Oh looks its Tim… I had a dream you die… darn," The last thing Brooke wanted to do was talk to Tim about the bonfire; she had more important things to do… like flirt with some hot lifeguards.

"I saw this dead animal on the side of the road." Tim did a little happy dance as he continued to say "It would burn real cool like!"

Brooke left out a small sigh as she said "Come to think of it, Tim you might burn really cool like. Let burn a virgin!" The tiny brunette couldn't help to smile at Tim, who had no idea that she was talking about him.

As Tim started to freak out about the so called cops showing up, Brooke just smiled at the whole scene in front of her. The so called cops were two very hot lifeguards that showed up to hang with her and of course Haley… if Nathan turned her down.

* * *

"Chon!" Ophelia yelled as she skipped down the stairs and into the living room, to find him watching the newest episode of _'Dexter'_. The blonde hippie had no idea how Chon could watch a show with so much blood, now O was a big fan of '_Vampire Dairies'_. "I'm bored." O said with a heavy sigh as she started to play with her hair. The one day that O had nothing to do, it was pouring rain outside, which meant that she was stuck in the big house with Chon.

"Shhh…" Was the only thing Chon said back, knowing that it would tick her off.

"Don't shhh me!" O threw a couch pillow at Chon's head. "I'm serious!"

Knowing that O was going to go into one of her speeches, Chon paused the TV as he thought _'Where is Brooke when you need her'._

"Brooke left to go back home, Ben is off doing the college thing… that just leaves you and me, BUT now you're leaving me!" O said dramatically as she waved her hands in the air.

"It's not goin-"

"Don't even give me that shit! We both know that once you go back overseas, I'm going to turn into the crazy cat lady who smokes too much pot. I… I just don't do good being alone."

Chon knew that O was right; she hated being alone and honesty when she was alone for a long period of time, her mental state of mind didn't do her any favors. "Why not just move to Tree Hill and finish off the school year there. I mean school did just start."

A huge grin appeared of Ophelia's face when she heard Chon… moving to Tree Hill would solve all of her problems and she would get to see Brook. "YOU ARE A GENIUS!" O happily screamed as she hugged Chon, before she ran upstairs to call her school and Brooke.

* * *

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." Lucas said, so sure of himself, knowing that he was still in love with her.

Brooke didn't say anything back to him; she just gave him a small smile. _'If only he knew'_ Brooke thought as she watched Lucas walk away from her. Lucas was the guy for her before she left for the summer, but now? No, he wasn't. She had left her heart back in California in a small town, with the guy who was the one for her. The guy who was able to win her over within a week and the same guy who broke her heart into a million pieces.

Knowing that her night was wrecked, the drunken tiny brunette grabbed two more beers and slowly started to walk away from the party. She knew that no one would notice that she left… it was two in the morning that that meant everyone was wasted or drunk.

As Brooke took a slip of her cold beer, she looked out at the ocean. She never understood why people didn't take the time to look at the stares or watch the waves… it was so calming to her, it was the perfect time to let her mind wander.

"_Darling, I swear everything is going to be okay," Jax said with a smirk on his face as he watched Brooke freak out. Early that day, Brooke had asked him to teach her how to shot a gun and well that what he was trying to do right now._

"_Are you sure?" Brooke glanced over her shoulder at Jax, who was leaning against the back wall, then back at the target._

"_Yes, just remember what I told you." As Jax watched Brooke take a deep breath and get into her stand, he couldn't help but to think how sexy she looked at that very moment._

"_I DID IT!" Brooke happily screamed with a huge smile on her face as she set the gun down. The tiny brunette then wrapped her arms around Jax's neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_I'm proud of you," Jax kissed Brooke on the lips, as she let out a laugh. "You know these glasses and ear plugs look pretty hot on you," he added._

"_I bet they do." Brooke said before she kissed him back. _

"Brooke?" Haley called out as she walked over to her. She could tell that Brooke was deep in thought as she sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Haley asked when she noticed tears falling down her best friend's face.

"Nothing, I'm just drunk," Brooke mumbled.

Haley knew that she was lying, but she could tell that Brooke didn't want to talk about it. "I'm leaving…are you riding with me?" The tiny brunette just nodded her head as she slowly stood up and brushed the sand off of her white shorts, knowing that tomorrow she was going to have to tell Haley everything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even though it was four in the morning and the fact that she was still drunk, Brooke couldn't fall asleep. Mumbling to herself, Brooke pushed the covers off her body and walked out into the living room with her phone in her hand. She wanted so badly to hear his voice… for him to tell to her that everything was going to be okay and that she was going to get over this. So without thinking, Brooke drunk called Jax.

"Hey… it's me," Brooke said with a raspy voice, as she hugged her knees. "I just need to hear your voice, but I got your voicemail. God Jax… I'm just so sick of loving you. Honestly even right now I am still in love with you. "

Tears were slowly falling down Brooke's face as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"I have these dreams some night. It feels so real. And when I'd wake up the next morning, it was like your disappearance was fresh. Like you ended it with me all over again and it sucks… I'm trying to move on, but I can't. Fuck I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

Feeling extremely stupid for even calling Jax in the first place, Brooke deleted the voicemail and tossed her cellphone to the floor.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will be longer and have Jax in it. Sorry for any silly errors, I wanted to get this published ASAP for you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us, that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war? Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was if the world was standing still at that very moment, screams filled the school hallways as once happy faces turn to panic as they all tried to escape the danger in front of them. It happened so fast, in a blink of an eye. One moment Brooke was joking around with Haley and Ophelia as they entered the school, then the next, Haley grabbed both Brooke's arm and Ophelia's and pulled them to the ground as three of their fellow classes mates stood in the middle of the hallway pointing their guns straight at them. It was something that Haley would never be able to erase from her mind… the look on their faces; their wicked smiles that seem to turn anyone's heart cold. Those smiles would haunt Haley James Scott for the rest of her life.

* * *

_"She's here!" Haley called out to Brooke as she poked her head out of the window of their apartment to see a taxi cab parked in the parking lot. Normally, the honey blonde girl wouldn't think twice about being nosey, but both she and Brooke were waiting for Ophelia to arrive from the airport. After getting a call from O, a few days ago about moving to Tree Hill Brooke and Haley agreed that it would be best for the blonde hippie. Ben was doing the whole college thing, Chon was getting shipped back to the war and well O's mom was busy getting a new husband._

_"WHAT!?" Brooke yelled as she started to panic. "She's three hours early!" The brunette mumbled to herself as she quickly put her sewing kit and pieces of fabric into the bedroom closet. Brooke was in the middle of making O's Halloween costume, even though Halloween was almost three months away._

_"Haley!" Brooke heard O scream happily from the front of the apartment. Not wanting to keep Haley or Ophelia waiting, Brooke shoved the unfinished costume under Haley's bed, before greeted O._

_O had never seen Haley in person, but she could tell why Nathan, who she also has never seen, fall head over heels for this girl. Haley's look screamed 'girl next door' and 'all American sweetheart'. Seeing Brooke walking towards them O pulled Brooke into a hug as she said" B. Davis, I have missed you so much! It was horrible living with Ben and Chon after you left… I don't know how I did it before you stayed the summer."_

_Brooke just shook her head with a laugh; she knew O was being a little over dramatic. "I missed you too."_

_As Haley watched O and Brooke talk, she could tell that having the blonde hippie here was going to help Brooke a lot. Even though Brooke didn't talk about it anymore, Haley knew that Brooke was still dealing with Jax and the whole Lucas and Peyton thing. The tiny brunette still hasn't forgiven Peyton for what she did, no matter how many times the curly blonde tried to talk to her once best friend. Brooke asked Haley a few days after the beach party, "How can I ever trust her not to do it again?"_

_To be honesty, Haley didn't have an answer for Brooke, how could she? Haley had never been through that before and she hoped she never would. The honey blonde did think it was a little unfair for Brooke to forgive Lucas and not Peyton though, but it wasn't Haley's place to judge._

_Haley was pulled away from her thoughts, when she heard O ask, "So is this my bed?" O then pointed to the living room couch._

_"Yeah, sorry that we don't have an extra room," Haley replied back._

_"It's totally fine! We can have girl's night all the time!" O was the only child in her family and growing up she never got along with girls at her school. She was always friends with the guys, to her they were more fun to hang out with. So this whole sleeping on the couch and living with Brooke and Haley was a dream come true._

_After O made up her bed, the three girls spent the rest of the night talking about starting school on Monday and what they hope this year would bring._

_A week of Ophelia sleeping on the couch, O surprised both Haley and Brooke with a house, which was only two blocks away from Nathan's parents' house. Both girls told O that she didn't have to buy a house, but O just laughed and said her mother got them the house, because she was feeling guilt for missing O's birthday and Christmas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Haley looked at Brooke's Halloween costume then she glanced over at O who was just as shocked as her. Brooke had really out done herself this time._

_"I can't wait to see what my costume looks like," Ophelia said with a huge smile on her face. O could not wait for the Halloween party at Tric._

_"You know, the devil doesn't have sequins, or feathers, or breasts you know?" Haley told Brooke._

_"Well, in my universe, she does." Brooke skipped down the hallway to grab Haley's and O's costume. "So, O you are going as a sexy gypsy and Haley you are going as Sandy from Grease!"_

_As the three girls got ready in O's bedroom, Brooke couldn't help but to think back to a few hours ago, when the tiny brunette talked to Nathan about Haley…_

_.._

_"Just figured it might be the perfect occasion to stop punishing your wife. Haley's really hurting Nathan. I mean come on, how hard would it be to stop by and smile at her and tell her she looks cute?" Brooke asked as she watched her childhood friend toss his basketball up in the air._

_"Harder than you think." Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan's comment._

_"She hasn't written a song since you guys split up. I guess her talent was tied to you. No Nathan, no music."_

_.._

_"Hello, Brooke?" O waved her hands in front of Brooke's face. She had been talking to a spaced out Brooke for the last five minutes._

_"Wha- sorry."_

_O laughed as she said "Haley won't come out of the bathroom… she said something about wearing too much leather."_

_Brooke sighed. There was no way in hell that Haley was going to miss this party. "Tutor-girl, open up!" The tiny brunette yelled as she started to knock on the bathroom door like a crazy women._

_As Brooke opened her mouth to tell Haley to stop acting like a child, Haley stepped out of the bathroom as she said "I am not wearing this!" She looked at Ophelia then at Brooke, they both just stared at her._

_O was the first one to break the silent, "Haley James…. You look hot!" Brooke nodded her head in agreement; she could not wait for Nathan to see her._

_Brooke grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her over to O's floor length mirror, so Haley could see how good she looked in her Sandy costume. "No pain, no gain girl. Now get your game face on...no other game...ok, we'll work on that."_

_After the Halloween party, the three friends sat on the living room floor, eating cookie dough, drinking Rum Chata and talking about the great night they had._

_"Ugh, Lucas thought he could make me jealous with that Baywatch bimbo. Two can play at that game." Brooke said as she handed the cookie dough over to Haley, who was all smiles because of Nathan, who wore a Batman costume to the party._

_"But he didn't, thanks to me!" At the last second, O had grabbed Lucas's hand before he had a chance to replied back to the girl who was dressed up as Pamela Anderson. "Oh and I really don't like Peyton." Ophelia added, which earn a laugh from both Haley and Brooke. While at the Halloween party, O had watched Peyton be rude to both Brooke and Haley, which made the blonde hippie mad._

_"She's just made because of what I did to Nathan and the fact that Brooke still hasn't forgiven her."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"House meeting!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs, she could not wait to tell her two best friends the great news._

_Haley looked up from her textbook, when she heard Brooke yell. The last time Brooke called a house meeting it was because she slept with Chris Keller._

_"Ben, I gotta call you back. Bye." O tossed her cell phone on her bed and ran down the stairs to the living room, where saw both Haley and Brooke waiting for her. "Sorry… I was talking to Ben."_

_Brooke clapped her hands together as she said," I have some great news to tell you guys. You know how after I launched my clothing line…I have been like getting a ton of calls from fashion companies."_

_"Yes."_

_"Brooke, just get the point!" O whined as she threw her hands in the air._

_"Well this summer, I'm going to start up my own fashion company in New York….with my mom."_

* * *

As Brooke fell to the ground next to Haley, she watched as two student drop to the ground lifeless. She couldn't believe that this was happening to them… Tree Hill was a small town; nothing like this should be happening to them. Was this some kind of sick joke? As her class mates ran passed her and Haley, Brooke saw Devin, the captain of the soccer team, pull Ophelia to her feet and pushed her out of the school, with him right behind her.

As screams filled Brooke's head, she felt Haley drag her into a dark hallway. She knew that she should be moving, hiding… but she was frozen, staring at the blood that was slowly making its way towards her.

"We need to hide," Brooke heard Haley whispered to her. Brooke just nodded her head and followed Haley down the dim hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCAS!" Ophelia shouted as she ran up to him.

"Ophelia, what's going on?" Lucas asked as he watched teachers and students running out of the school. He then glanced over his shoulder to see Nathan right behind him; Lucas looked back at Ophelia to see that she had blood on her shirt. His heart dropped.

"Three guys have guns inside and they're shooting...I lost Brooke and Haley, I don't know where they are...I mean they were right there and then shots went off and now they're gone." O cried out.

As soon as Nathan heard that, he took off running, with Lucas right on his heels. Nathan wasn't going to lose Haley now, not after everything they've been through.

As Whitey dragged O on the bus, O whipped out her cellphone and called Ben. She needed him, to tell her that everything is going to be okay and that Brooke and Haley are going to make it out safe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, we should be safe in here," Haley told Brooke right before three more gunshots went off then screams, causing both girls to jump. Haley nervously played with her hands as she sat down next to Brooke on the floor, in the back of the library. _'Someone will come get us.'_ Haley kept saying over and over to herself, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Haley…" Brooke barely said in a whisper.

The honey blonde looked over at Brooke to see that her once sun-kissed face was pale and she was trembling. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked in a worried voice. She didn't know if Brooke was just in shock or what.

Brooke didn't say a word, she just touched her left shoulder near her collarbone and held her hand out for Haley to see. Haley covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry out… Brooke had been shot and she was bleeding. As Haley studied Brooke's wound, she couldn't believe that she didn't notice it, if she had... they could have stopped the bleeding sooner.

"I don't want to die," Tears fell down Brooke's face as she looked down at the blood covering her hand, then at best friend.

* * *

"Happy, turn that back!" Sarah yelled as she walked back over to the sitting area of the club house, where Juice, Opie and Happy were hanging out watching TV.

"The News? Really?" Juice asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulder. The two started to date a month ago and things were going great for them.

"Yeah, I thought I heard –" Sarah started to say, but stopped when she heard the reporter say..

'_Shannon here, what started out as a normal day for the small town; Tree Hill in North Carolina, has turned into a nightmare.'_

As Sarah listened, she slowly slides off the couch to the floor. She could feel the three guys looking at her then back at the TV.

'_We don't know much, but what we do know… is that three students are in the school with guns, shooting students and teacher that didn't make it out. As you can see behind me, S.W.A.T has arrived at the school.'_

"Doesn't Brooke go there?" Opie asked the group. The only replied that he got back was the sound of Sarah crying on the floor. Juice quickly pulled his girlfriend into a hug and whispered comforting words to her.

Opie ran his hands down his face as he thought of Brooke. He had seen or talked to her since summer.

"Should we tell Jax?" Sarah asked in between sobs. She knew that Jax still had feelings for Brooke even though he was with Tara.

The four turned around when they heard Gemma say with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. "We don't tell him shit, got it?"

"He has a right to know!" Sarah shouted at the older women, which earn her a death glare. She could not believe what Gemma had just said to them; if they didn't tell Jax now and if he found out later, all hell would break lose.

"If we tell him, he will drop everything to go there and see her. Think about how that will affect this club, his family and her." Sarah didn't say anything back; she went back to watching the news, praying to god that Brooke wasn't in that school.

* * *

"Babe, just clam down, I'll get the first flight out to North Carolina," Ben told his girlfriend as he started to throw clothes into his suitcase. What he didn't tell Ophelia was that he had to meet up with Jax first to go over a few new plans.

"Okay, I love you." O sat down and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She knew she had to tell Chon, but she had no idea how to get ahold of him.

"Love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Ben found himself leaning against his car, waiting for Jax to show up. Ben knew that he was going to miss a week of school, but he didn't give a shit about that. He was only going to college to make his parents happy.

Ben pushed himself off of his car as he watched Jax pull into the empty parking lot.

"Hey man," Jax said as he took of his helmet and threw his cigarette on the ground.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ben said "I can't stay long... I gotta go to North Carolina."

"Business?"

Ben didn't say anything at first, he just stared at Jax. _'He has no idea.'_ Ben thought as he took of his sunglasses off. He really didn't want the one to tell him. "You don't know? It's all over the news."

Jax frown. "Know what?"

The drug dealer cursed under his breath, before he said "There's a school shooting… at Brooke's school." Ben watched as Jax's whole body tense up.

"Is she?" Jax didn't dare finish.

"I don't know. My girlfriend is there, that's why I'm going." Jax nodded his head, his mind was going crazy. Ben then added, "Wanna come?"

Jax didn't know if he should or not. He hadn't talked to Brooke since he broke up with her. Would she even want to see him, after everything…After he broke her heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. A part of him was dying to go, but he was with Tara now… but who was he kidding that wasn't going to stop him. Finally after five minutes of compete silent, the blonde said "I don't know..."

Ben nodded his head, he could tell Jax wanted to come, it was plain as day on his face. "I'm leaving in two hours." With that being said the men quickly went over their new plans for the weed.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Lucas whispered to his younger brother as they drug around in Whitey's office for a weapon to use.

"Either the tutor center or the library." Nathan poked his head out of Whitey's office, to make sure they were still in the clear.

"I only found one bat," Lucas told Nathan as he tossed him the bat. "We should check the library first, since its closer."

The Scott brothers quickly made their way out of whitey's office and to the library, knowing that the sooner they found the girls the better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haley…" Brooke said in a raspy voice. "I'm getting really tired." Brooke looked at her best friend then down at her shoulder, which now had Haley's scarf wrapped around it.

"Tigger, you gotta stay awake," Haley told Brooke in a clam voice. She knew that Brooke was running out of time. "Tell me something that makes you smile."

A small smile creped on the brunette's face as she told Haley about the time she and Sarah play a prank of Half-Sack.

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked with a hint of panic in her voice. To her it sounded like someone open the doors to the library.

Haley and Brooke slowly started to move farther to the back of the library. If it is the shooters, the girls knew that they were good as dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Blood," Lucas whispered as he glanced over at Nathan, who was scanning the room. Who's ever this blood was, Lucas could tell that they were losing a lot of it and fast. Seeing that there was a trail of it, the blonde waved his hand and pointed at it. Nathan nodded his head and followed Lucas.

"Do you think?"

Lucas shook his head," I don't know." He didn't want to think that it could be Haley or Brooke. "But whoever it is needs help." He then stopped dead, causing Nathan to almost run into him. Lucas put his finger to his lips and pointed. Both brothers could hear a voice.

Nathan started to walk towards the voice, "Haley?"

Haley stood up when she heard Nathan's voice. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe it, she and Brooke were saved. A smile appeared on her face when she saw both Lucas and Nathan.

"We need to get Brooke out, she was shot." Haley told the brothers as she quickly hugged Nathan, and then lead them to where Brooke was at.

When Lucas saw Brooke, he controlled all his body reactions, but his eyes… his eyes still showed her what was going on inside, he was scared. "Pretty girl," was the only thing Lucas could manage to say.

"Lucas… I'm scared." Brooke said in a weak voice as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay. Nathan and I are going to get you and Haley out, okay?" Brooke weakly nodded her head, as she felt Lucas pick her up bridal style. Lucas could feel his shirt starting to get wet from Brooke's blood.

"Nathan, you and Haley go first. We'll wait five minutes then go." Lucas told the two.

Haley shook her head no; she didn't want to leave them behind and not with Brooke barely hanging on.

"Look, if we all go together and one of the shooter sees us, we're fucked. Go, Brooke and I will be fine." Haley gave him a sharp nod and followed Nathan out of the Library. She didn't like the idea one bit.

After what it seem like a lifetime, Lucas slowly made his way out of the library and down the hallways to the front of the school. "Keep your eyes open, pretty girl," Lucas mumbled into Brooke's ear, as he turned the corner.

They were so close, but so far way to the front doors of the school, he knew that they would be safe in five more minutes… just five more minutes that all he need to get them out of the school.

"Lucas," Someone called out from behind the two.

Lucas stopped dead in his track… he knew that voice, it was Jimmy. The blonde slowly turned around to see Jimmy pointing his gun right at Brooke.

"Jimmy, please… If I don't get her out of here, she will die."

Jimmy didn't speak at first, he knew Brooke was in bad shape, he could tell by just looking at Lucas's shirt. "You really think I'm the only one? There's two more guys… they could be just around that corner. Ask yourself this, you ever treat someone like crap in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to pass a note and disappear, or talked trash behind their back? Or maybe you just ignored it all...You ask yourself, and then you tell me, are there others out there that won't shoot you!"

Lucas took a few steps back at Jimmy walked closer to him, his gun was now pointed at Lucas.

Jimmy rubbed his head with his gun, then pointed it at Lucas, as he said "You know, they're all gonna remember me as a monster, I wonder how they'll remember all of you."

Lucas could hear Brooke mumble something against his chest, but he didn't look down. He didn't want Jimmy to put the focus back on her.

"THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCK DOWN!" Jimmy screamed on the top of his lungs, as he watched Keith Scott walk in front of Lucas, blocking his shot.

"Jimmy, let Lucas and Brooke go,"

"NO!"

"Son, listen to me…" Keith Looked at Lucas, then at the front doors to the school. Lucas understood what Keith was telling him to do.

As Keith kept Jimmy focus on him, Lucas was able to sneak out of the school.

As Lucas walked out of the school he was met with five S.W.A.T members, all aiming their guns at him. "She needs a hospital," Lucas told one of the men as he handed Brooke over.

"LUCAS!" Haley cried as she sprinted over to him and hugged him once he was away from the school.

Before Lucas could tell Nathan and Haley what happened, his eyes shot over to where Brooke was being worked on in an ambulance.

"She's crashing!" A woman said a she cut Brooke's shirt open. "We need to leave now!" The woman screamed to her driver.

* * *

Jax ran his free through his blonde hair as he waited for Ben to pick up. After yelling at Gemma for the stunt she tried to pull, he knew that he was going to go with Ben.

"Hey, I'm coming."

Ben smiled. "I'll meet you in an hour."

* * *

**AN: **Hello everyone! Like always thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sorry for any silly errors that I missed. I hope everyone likes this chapter!


End file.
